Shattered Eclipse
by My Vantilene
Summary: What happens when Destiny Islands inhabitants witness their first eclipse in history? Will the changes they face ever have answers? And what happens when a VERY confused Peter Petrelli crash lands on the small island?
1. Chapter 1

First story. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Heroes.

Claimer: I DO own a Kingdom Hearts poster.

Disclaimer (again): I do not own a Heroes poster.

The water splashes down on the sidewalk outside the lonesome house. Being there again was a surprising feeling to the fifteen-year-old, Sora. It was where he grew up, his home, his shelter from the storm, but something about seemed odd and unfamiliar. Something just wasn't the same. The house used to feel free and breezy, but now it just felt boxed in and out-grown. The boy in the masked seemed to agree.

The boy in the masked seemed to be right.

All of a sudden, there's a flash of light and the tiny dribbles of rain outside cease as the sun begins to clear and the clouds flee. But, oddly, the sun isn't exactly clear. There's a moon in the way. It's and eclipse.

_AR_

_Short I know, feel free to flame. I promise there will be more interesting chapters in the future. If it sucks just know this is my first fan-fic and I really have no exp. Well, except for the book I wrote, but still. Oh, and who wants to take a crack at what power Sora gets?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Heroes.

Yet ;P Quote of the chapter: "Sorry doesn't make it manila." – School for Scoundrels

A harsh knock rapped on the door violently as Sora hit the snooze button. Surprisingly, it didn't work. He threw it on the ground and grunted as it shattered and the noise continued. Groggily, he tumbled out of bed and somehow made it to the door. He opened it to find Namine pounding her fist as loud and as fast as she could manage, even after the door had already opened for her.

"Namine? It's four in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Kairi is still at that sleepover with Xion and I didn't know where else to go."

"Well why didn't you go bother Roxas?" She gave him a sigh and a frown as she turned to go. He called out, "Wait! You obviously wanted to talk about something urgently a few seconds ago. What is it?"

"Do you mind if I come in. I don't feel like explaining out here."

"Sure thing." As she comes in, Sora's vision enhances and he can see clearly, well at least better than midnight-tired-vision. She is hugging her sketch book (go figure), digging her nails into it fiercely as she shakes, obviously worried about something. She's still in that same plain, white dress she always wears. Same old, same old…right?

"Sora…something strange is happening to me and- and I don't know where else to turn."

"Well what is it?"

"I think- I- I think I might maybe sort of possibly can draw the future."

"What?"

"Look." She shoves the sketch book at him. It's a picture of her standing outside his door, clutching her sketch book. "I lied. Kairi is not over at Xion's and that's why I came to you instead of Roxas or Ven or Terra or whoever. I thought maybe you would help me."

"I'm sorry, Namine. I don't have a clue. And this is strange…maybe we should tell someone?"

"That's what I thought. So I told you."

"No, I mean the authorities or something."

"What? Are you crazy?" she cries, snatching her beloved sketch book and placing it safely back in her lap, "I can't tell anyone like that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I- I just can't."

"You're jumpy about something…what is it?"

"I drew something else…" she flipped to a page of the book and held it high for him to see. It was a man being arrested by some local cops. What was strange was Sora knew one of the cops and the drawing looked exactly like him.

"But, we don't know this man!"

"But he could be important. Why else would I have drawn him?"

"Well, why would Roxas's dad do that if he didn't have a good enough reason?"

"I don't know. But Roxas's dad isn't a cop. Why would he be in uniform arresting some man?"

"Namine, do you know what caused this?"

"Well yesterday there was a peculiar circle covering a portion of the sun. I've never seen that happen before."

"An eclipse…" Sora whispered to himself. "It's called and eclipse. It's when the moon covers part of the sun. I don't know why, but it never happens on the islands."

"Well, Mr. I've Been To Other Worlds, what do you suppose it means then?"

"Maybe this is all just in our heads?"

"Is this all in our heads?" she flashed him a picture of her flashing him a picture of her flashing him a picture.

"Okay," he laughs, "That's just funny."

"Well?" she inquires, growing a little impatient.

"Maybe this isn't all in our heads. But I've been around that category of "Weird, True, and Freaky" for awhile and I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." He admits rubbing the back of his neck, then after he sees her disappointed, downcast-gaze, he adds, "I could help you find out, though. But we might need to get Roxas involved; he's a little better at recon and detective work than I am."

"'Kay, I'll tell him."

"Good, meet me at the library tomorrow at ten, 'kay? Right now, I'm still tired."

"Sounds like a plan." She confirms as she heads for the door and he heads for the stairs, "Oh, and Sora?"

"Yeah?" he turns around, halfway up his ascent to his bedroom.

"Thank you. For believing me, not many people would."

Namine dashed through the mild traffic of the streets of Destiny Islands. A nice sea breeze whisked through her air and whipped it to the back so it, conveniently, wouldn't get in her eyes. Her bangs did that sometimes. She had her precious sketch book put away neatly and safely in her bike's basket. She pedaled fast to avoid having to stop at a red light, but instead she just pedaled fast and in doing so ran a red light. _It doesn't matter anyways_, she thinks, shrugging it off. Besides, when there was a traffic light or traffic sign she would always convert to the sidewalk instead of her dangerous slipping in and out of lanes almost undetected. Her bike was white, like her dress and black pages of her sketch book. She loved that thing, it helped her vent when she didn't feel like worrying anyone or if the problem was concerning someone. In a sense, she confided in it, but it wasn't exactly her sketch book more as it was her own ability splashing the pages and being recorded and finally having a place in the world. And here she was, drawing the future instead of the past. It was a refreshing change.

"Watch where you're going!" an angry cab driver shouted out at the care-free girl who was still fascinated about her special secret. She had always hated having to conform and since wearing black and stereotypically Goth things wasn't her style, this was a gift. A precious gift from the God above. She cherished it and thanked the Lord for her new ability, though she freaked out about it at first, she was starting to warm up to the idea. A screech and her bike skidded to a stop in front of the Destiny Islands Heights' Library. Carelessly, she shoved her bike into the rack next to some other kiddy ones and ran up the steps. Sora was already waiting for her at three-seater-table.

"Over here!" he waved. The librarian shushed him then continued to sort books. She slid into the chair next to him and whispered,

"Not so loud. Indoor voice, Sora, if that's physically possible with you."

"Hey!" he cried as another look from the librarian slapped him square in the jaw. He turned down the volume, "Fine. The facts ignored, I can talk quietly."

"Good."

"Did you tell Roxas yet?"

"No, sorry, didn't exactly get a chance to phone him yet."

"Then what took you so long? I thought you went over his house to tell him!"

"No, I just took my bike."

"Why?"

"Some of us don't have the luxury of cars."

"Right…Sorry. This is all I have," he showed her a scientist's log in bold letters it read,

"Coyote Sands, Dr. Suresh." She took it from its precarious position in Sora's fingers and flipped through it, "There are others?"

"I guess so. The last entry is a little disgruntling. It's about-"

She cut him off as she read the entry "It's about a child that was born in Coyote Sands who could become dangerously powerful if- if-. That's it?"

"I told you it was disgruntling."

"Hmm…do you think these other people's abilities could vary from my own? I mean there was a lady who could dream the future," she skimmed through profiles, "A man who could heal things, a girl that could control the weather, a man who could read minds, and a man who could…could absorb other abilities from other people. This is insane!"

"It also says the boy-uh, Samuel, I think his name was, was born on an eclipse. Sound familiar?"

"I wasn't born on an eclipse. I didn't even know what that was until yesterday."

"No, I mean, that was the day you got your power, right? And I didn't know what an eclipse was until I went on touring through worlds with Riku and Kairi. I've never seen one happen on our islands. Wonder why…"

"Maybe that gap between eclipses is different for our son and our moon."

"Nuh-uh. If it happened sometime in the past- no matter how long ago- they would have taught us about it in school when we learned about the phases of the moon."

"You have a point…"

"Sora?" a voice called, "Namine?"

"Kairi?" Sora gasped as she strolled next to them. "Funny meeting you here…" she scratched the back of her neck nervously as her voiced stiffened. Her eyes strayed from her friends' faces to the Coyote Sands log resting in Namine's hand.

"Are you okay, Kairi?"

"Ugh…yeah. I'm fine…did you guys check that out or are you just looking at it cause…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." She says a little too loudly, she then sits down in one of the empty chairs and whispers after looking to see if anyone's listening, "Something screwy is going on."

"What?"

"Namine, do you have that little art knife thingy?"

"It's called and exacto-knife," she corrects her, rolling her eyes, "and yes, yes I do." She hands her the knife and she gazes at it, then to her friends, then back at the knife than back up again, this time more focused on Sora, "Promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Okay." Namine agrees, sneaking a side-glance at Sora. "Scout's honor." He says, reaching up his palm in a sort of oath. She takes the knife and slits her arm. They both gasp as the wound heals and the spews of blood are just that, spews of blood, without any identifiable source. Her skin seemingly sewed itself back together.

"Whoa. That's cooler than my sketching."

"Yeah, those were my thoughts when I first discovered it." Kairi sarcastically claims.

"No, there's something I can do, too."

"What?"

"She can sketch the future." Sora supplies.

"What?"

"Show her, Nami." Namine flips to a page of her sketch book and shows it to Kairi. It has her looking at a book in the library.

"Whoa. That was like two minutes ago."

"Impressive, right?" Sora inquires.

"I'll say. What else did you draw."

"Are you sure you want to see?" They both nodded. "Okay…" she agreed a little uncomfortably. Wincing, she flipped it open to page after page. One showed Roxas standing in a doorway. Another displayed the masked boy gripping someone's neck. Sora shifted in his seat. The third showcased Larxene standing on her toes to kiss someone. A fourth showed Axel in a field of dead roses, someone's foot is in the corner of the picture. Another showed the man from the other picture of the cops dead on the floor. The last one was Aqua staring in the mirror of a sink, breathing heavily.

Aqua stared into the mirror of the sink, her breathing; heavy. She didn't understand why or how, but she felt very- very…angry? Surprised? Aware? Confused? Probably that last one. She was just taking a shower, massaging the Pantene into her short, cyan hair. The water shut off, obviously because she hadn't paid the water bill in weeks. She really had to get a new job. She stared at the showerhead, praying it would come back on, and surprisingly, it did. Though, it was cold. She thought, _water is water no matter if it's cold or n-_, her thought were cut off by the shock. The water warmed up and she didn't even touch the knob. She convinced herself that it was just cold at the beginning because it was starting back up again, traveling through the old rustic pipes can sometimes be a little hard, hence the delay of hot water. She continued with her shower and after she was done, she didn't even lay hand on the knob before it turned off. As if it knew she was done. Now she was getting suspicious. Coming out of the shower, she was cautious and scared to touch anything or mess with anything as if that would stop the freaky occurrences. She shoved all of her hair into a pile at the top. She reached for the towel to dry the clobber of hair, but found that as she released her hand from the mess of cerulean hair it became dry. She would have wondered why, but she saw the actions transpire through the mirror. She had pulled the water out without even trying to. The water stayed in the air a while before falling to the ground. The splash the drops of water made sounded too loud in her ears. Dizzily, she gripped the sink to keep from falling. Now here she was standing in front of the mirror, wide-eyed and with the correct term "confused" lodged in her mind, etched out in her features. Her legs began to give weigh and she fell to the ground. The sound of the water colliding with the floor echoed in her mind. She clasped onto her legs and began to shake. The air around her seemed to turn against her and choked her, the real weight of the situation weighing down on her like a sack of bricks.

Then, the phone rang. Unstably, she picked herself up off the ground and reached for the phone, hoping it didn't materialize into water in her hands.

"H-h-hel-lo…?" she asks shakily.

"Hey it's Ven…I- ugh- something weird is happening to me. I-I don't know what's going on, but it's really scaring me."

"Tell me about it…" Aqua scoffs.

_AR_

_So, yeah, told ya there'd b more interesting chapters. ;D Anyone got any ideas for people's powers? And don't worry, Sora will get his in a couple chapters; he's a late bloomer. I was going to have a whole Nikki and Jessica thing going on with Sora and Roxas, but, ya know, I decided to give Roxas his freedom. And be honest, all the powers I've distributed already were very predictable. I mean, Aqua: water, Kairi and Claire are acted my the same person, Namine: sketch book. Ventus: well…that's for next time… If you can think of a better one, again, shoot me a review. Which reminds me, _

_READ AND REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or Heroes, ya happy now?

Quote of the chapter, "Boy, you really are something. All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails…what a joke!" – Jim Hawkins, Treasure Planet.

**The voice of Hayden P. comes in: **_Previously on Shattered Eclipse…_

**Namine is at Sora's door: **_Do you mind if I come inside_**? **_I don't feel comfortable explaining outside. _**They are both sitting down: **_I think I might maybe sort of possibly can draw the future. _**Kairi, Namine, and Sora are all at the library as Kairi cuts herself: **_Something screwy is going on. _**Aqua is on the floor, wide-eyed.**

_Aqua_

_Destiny Island Heights' apartment complex_

The phone rings from the other side of the room. Its fast beats and notes are syncopated to that of her heart; fast and uncontrollable. By some divine miracle she makes it to the phone and gives a "Hello?" It's Ven. And he says something weird is going on.

"Tell me about it…" Aqua scoffs underneath her breath.

"I know this sounds crazy, but-but I think I can bend the wind."

"No. That doesn't sound too crazy…I think I might be able to bend water."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't get what's happening, Ven. It's scaring me too."

"Maybe if you and I can, others can too. Should we tell someone?"

"Like the police?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hmm…who knows? They might even be able to tell us why or how. Maybe some of their rankings have it?"

"How can you expect such insane things?" Aqua sounded exasperated, "This could just be us. What if they- they-"

"Help us? What's the harm? It's not like they're going to taze us just for showing up."

"True. I'll meet you at the Heights' Police Station in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good to me."

_Roxas & -_

_Kalamoku Studios: Alley way_

"Who's there?" Roxas barked at the wind. The darkness of night clung to everything and dripped off the walls, somehow delightfully. Roxas knew it was only a figure of speech, but he could honestly feel it dripping, actually extracting, letting go of its dreadful grip on the wall and fleeing toward him. And that's exactly what happened. A spew of- not exactly darkness- but a mix of a dark amethyst, forest green, black, and a hint of blue. Roxas shook his head; what was the Aura Borealis doing clumped up on the floor? You can imagine the confusion when the glop of darkness swirled up into columns and released a humanoid figure, donning a sort of muscle-skin. It was a dark magenta and blue belts attached a sort of dead-carcass-looking hula-skirt. He couldn't see his face; a mask barricaded his vision, but he could tell it wasn't someone over the age of seventeen because of its height. He asked again, his patience fleeing, one word at a time,

"Who's there?"

"Haha," maniacal laughter filled the masked boy's lungs and spurred out into the open icy air of night, tingling Roxas's flesh clean off, "How do you want this to go down, Speedy? Do you want to cooperate, or do you want me to kill you?" He brandishes Oathkeeper and Oblivion.  
"You idiot." If his helmet was off he could have seen him rolling his eyes. He summoned his own blade and took a broad slash to his side.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, losing his balance and toppling to the ground. He lifted his face out of the dirt to look his attacker directly in the eye- however, he didn't exactly know where that was, considering the mask was in the way. "Who- who-" Roxas panted in surprise and sudden exhaustion from having his lungs basically knocked out of him, "Are…you?"

"Haha," there was that vile, horrid laugh again, seizing Roxas's ear and ripping them off, "you pitiful, little-"

"Shut up!"

"Big talk for someone who has no skill to back it up," Roxas knew the mask was tinted so much he couldn't see anything, but he swears he saw something move underneath there, almost like a smile? "Hmph, you'll be easy kill." Roxas gave a devious smile of his own as he disappeared.

"Wha-" was all the masked boy could mutter before Oathkeeper drove into the back of his head. He fell over on the ground as Roxas gave a little maniacal laugh himself, "Easy kill…" He whispered to himself. Quickly, he dialed the phone and pressed it to his ear, "Hey, Dad. Yeah, I caught him….Mmhmm…just like you taught me. I'll be right over to collect." He dragged him back down the alley way by the foot as blood from his head wound left a trail of suspicious black liquid.

"Poor Vanitas, you never knew what was coming."

_Xion & Riku_

_147 Providence Dr_

Riku knocked on the coffee-colored door and it eerily opened on its own. The house was ghastly quiet, what with his dad away on business, but wasn't that the perfect time to throw another one of his island-famous parties? He hadn't even begun to think about planning when he realized the vacancy of the house. Where was his sister?

"Xion?" there was a vaporous groan coming from up stairs, "Xion!" He ran up to he room, surprised to find he crouched over on the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked as he moved forward to comfort her.

"Stay away." She ordered. He tried to take a step forward, but it seemed as if his feet were suddenly bolted to the floor.

"What the-"

"Please. Don't say anything." His lips shut up tight and all he could do was let out a muffle cry.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?" He nodded violently.

"Alright. You can come in." the invisible force that kept his feet at a stand still was removed and he was free to walk around, however that same force never let go of its straining grasp on his lips.

"Well…Ray was really getting on my nerves. You know he bullies me and well, I guess I was tired of it so I told him to die in a whole. And he did. You can talk now."

"Wha- how? Why? You know I could have beat him up for you!"

"I didn't know he would actually do that! Besides, you help me with everything. I didn't want to feel so dependant."

"But you're the most independent girl I know! That time you broke your arm you didn't even consult with Dad or me, you just ran to hospital and you even checked yourself out!"

"Well, you're a Sophomore. Wouldn't you get in trouble for pummeling a Freshman?"

"Maybe," he smiled, "But what don't I get in trouble for?"

"True." She laughed. "Oh and, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever since it happened, I haven't been able to move anything from the neck down. Do you mind carrying me downstairs?"

"Sure," he picked her up like a delicate china doll, "But, ya know, you think you might've mentioned something like that first…"

"Sorry." She smiled as if she had just done something clumsy. The descent down that stairs was, in reality, a short one, but to Xion it just felt like ages. She looked up at his electrifying aquamarine eyes and the metallic sheen of his silver strands of hair. She loved her brother, but sometimes it didn't feel like sisterly/brotherly love. He set her down gently on the navy blue couch as the door bell rang.

"I got it." He told her as he ran to open the knob. A girl about seventeen in a black dress and white apron armed with a duster and cleaning cart stood in the threshold. Her blue hair was tucked up into a somewhat neat bun underneath a black and white headband.

"Hello. My name is Aqua, I'm the new maid."

"And who sent you?"

"Master Xemnas."

"Alright, come on in. I have to ask everyone who comes in here that question. You would not believe how many assassination attempts we've had." She hauled the supply cart into the wide, elegantly decorated, door and began to clean. He returned to Xion's side,

"I'm going to a movie with Yuffie, do you think you'll be okay home alone for awhile?"

"Better than you are home alone, that's for sure." She laughed a little too forcefully, as if she was trying to laugh something off. Riku could tell something was up with the downcast gaze she always has when he mentions Yuffie. Yuffie had been his girlfriend for two years and quite frankly, "Xion hated the little demon." Though, she never did have a distinct explanation, her reason being a vague "Because!" Riku shrugged it off. He kissed her forehead, grabbed his black coat, and slipped out the door. Xion groaned; it was going to be a long night with nothing to do.

_Sora & Aerith_

_156 Providence Dr._

"Need help with that, Mom?" he asked her after seeing she was getting frustrated with chopping up the tomatoes to put in the casserole.

"Oh, Sora, you're an angel!" she exclaims, quickly handing off the vegetable and knife to her son. Unfortunately, it was a little TOO quickly and he cut himself.

"Ah!" he shouted. But the pain only lasted a split second. He yelled out more in surprise than in pain. The whole sealed back up. Could he do what Kairi did?

His mother didn't seem to notice. Aerith just went along making the casserole by sprinkling parmesan cheese dust into the pan. After the last tomato was diced he turned to her,

"Is it okay if I meet a friend today before dinner?"

"Okay, but hurry back; I'll give this casserole ten minutes before it's done."

"Will do," he calls from the door he was already inching towards. The masked boy had given him a note telling him to meet him at the backstreet of the bowling alley and "like a good little boy" (as the masked boy put it) he went there.

"Hello?" he called to the seemingly empty alley way.

"Haha," laughed a familiar voice as everything went black

It took Roxas a while to realize it was Sora who he had caught and not Vanitas's supplier. That cheating douche bag! And after his mom had brought him back to life with her healing ability he still has the nerve to pull tricks! _I'm killing him again when I get home_ he thought to himself. He called his father to tell him what went wrong and after (and especially when) he mentioned Sora's name his voice turned into something Roxas never expected out of the man; it went from his high and mighty "ordering around" voice to an unsure, timid sounding voice. _But what did Sora ever do to him?_ He thought.

_Zexion_

_Destiny Island Heights' Library_

"Whatcha doin'?" the familiar voice rang out and slice through his perfectly quiet set up. Zexion loved his job at the library. It was peaceful. Except for when his mind messes with him. He had been to the insane asylum sixteen times in that past year. He was a little surprised to find they ever let him go, knowing he'd be back again.

"Go away."

"I can't. I'm all in your head, remember?"

"Ugh…well if you must know, I'm sorting books."

"Why? You trained under the best scientists there are!"

"Xehanort was a fool."

"Yeah, but that's not what your resume says!"

"Give me that!" he snatched the file from the imaginary boy's hand. "This is an illusion, isn't it?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Yes. But you can easily turn it into reality!"

"Zexion, are you okay?" asked Lucy, the blonde librarian who had slowly become his only friend after his many trips to the asylum.

"It's not me, it's Ienzo! He's the reason I have to go once or twice a month to that mad house!"

"Calm down, Zexion," she soothed as she kissed him on the neck. Did I also mention they were an on again off again couple?

"Okay. He's just my imagination, I can handle him."

"Yes, you can." She agreed. Just then the door burst open and an eerie and familiar silhouette grazed the carpeted floor.

_In the scattered worlds there are pieces waiting to pulled back together by fate's hand _**Aqua is shown saying hi to Ventus as a shadow lurks in the background **_indefinite ties waiting to be either broken or made useful _**Sora and Roxas are talking on a bench, while both eating sandwiches **_Maybe a son doesn't always have to mimic what his father did or does _**Sora is seen with Aerith, both looking at a torn photograph, sadness is in Sora's eyes and concern is in Aerith's **_Uncanny relationships that might have ended up differently if man's hand wasn't involved _** Aqua, in maid attire, is putting a warm towel up to Xion's forehead as Riku is seen in the doorway **_Sometimes we have no control over our fate, but does that mean we never make any choices for ourselves? _**Zexion is laying down in and all white room with a straight jacket **_Just because the facts are ignored doesn't mean there isn't something there _**Namine is running as a large shadow is behind her, casting a horrible silhouette.**

_AR_

_Teehee, I feel pretty good about this story so far. I haven't gotten any reviews so far, so I already assigned Sora his power. And don't worry, Peter will be coming soon. And you knew I had to do something with Namine at the end. I'm glad I added Zexion, who knows were I'd be without him. :D And I was a little hyped up on Fairy Tail when I was writing this. You can just tell, what with me adding Lucy into the story. (well, not exactly her, but still) So far no reviews. Sad face. If I don't get one soon I just might have to kill Xion now and then this story would be meaningless without our main plot twist. I accept flames. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Heroes.

Quote of the chapter, "You'll be walking down the street and be like, hey, I know what subordinate clauses are!" – Mrs. Waller, my 7th period English teacher that when no one is paying attention she'll say the weirdest things. I kinda hate her 'cause she gives us the most boring writing prompts. Like "The internet is full of information." Really? (And by the way I apologize ahead of time for the foul language in this chapter. Kinda glad I rated this T now.)

_Aqua & Ventus_

_D.I. Heights' Police Station_

"Hey!" Ven called out to Aqua who had just slammed the door of her car that was scheduled for repo.

"Hey, Ven."

"Hey, Aqua." said a voice behind the bushes. A metallically-clad foot stepped out into the honey light of the lamppost.

"You…" Aqua whispered spitefully as she summoned her keyblade, "Don't take another step closer!" she shouted passionately.

"Listen, Aqua, I-" In the middle of his sentence a girl also came out of the bushes. She ran and hugged Aqua's leg.

"Molly?" she asked gleefully seeing that her cousin was all right, then she stared up at him with a disdainful expression, "What are you doing with a low-life like Terra?"

"Aqua, you don't understand-"

"I understand plenty!" she thrust the keyblade farther in a threatening manner as anger itched the ends of her words, "Don't you dare come back here asking for forgiveness! What you did to us – what you did to Ven? You filthy bastard."

"I take full responsibility for the situation. I offer my humblest apologies, to both of you."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your head off right now!" she lined the blade up to his neck. Ven was frightened; Aqua never looked at anyone with that hatred before. In fact, she never looked at anyone with any sense of hatred in her eyes. Aqua was kind hearted, right? 'Guess not after what Terra did.

"Because I saved Molly. And right now if you don't help me, a lot more people are going to die."

"Why?"

"A man named Xehanort did something to me. It gave me an ability, but I can't control it. There are a total of six of me running around killing people Xehanort sees fit. I want to stop him and clear my name."

"Please, it's going to take a lot more than catching a killer to clear your name."

"Aqua, you seem to be doing all the talking. Why don't we see what Ven wants to say?"

They both turned toward Ventus.

"What were Aqua's exact words that night again? Oh, wait, now I remember: Leave. Leave and never come back." Now it was Aqua's turn to be frightened. Sure Aqua got mad sometimes, but Ven? Ven was an angel, a saint, and that's what Terra wanted to use to gain Aqua's trust, but now he was going to have to earn both of their trust. Terra did the only thing he could. He knelt down on his knees, his head facing downward and begged,

"I'll do anything you want. Anything to gain your trust back. I know I did something terrible, but that was in the past. This is the present, is it not? If you won't help me for me, help me for them, the people who are going to end up dead if I don't fix this." Aqua turned to Ven,

"It was your life he ruined more, it's your call." A twisted smile played across Ven's lips. He was going to be especially devious for this request. He did say _anything_ right? He was going to make him hurt and pay for everything that had happened. The murder, the lies, and most importantly the betrayal that went along with it like a cherry on top. The next words out of his mouth were the most surprising,

"Alright, we'll help you. But afterwards you have to be me and Aqua's bitch until we tell you we forgive you." Without hesitation Terra replied,

"I'll do it." Ven's smile went down a little, his satisfaction gone. He was counting on Terra to have a hard time swallowing that big pride of his, but then again, he wasn't the only one out of character.

_Sora & Roxas_

_Amity Park, D.I. Heights' pavilion, third bench on the right_

"Sorry, again, about that."

"It's okay. I just want to know why you did it in the first place."

"It was- uh, well, I thought that- that- uh…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But I have something to tell you."

"What?" Roxas asked, shifting in the bench seat they shared as they ate the sandwiches they got from Quiznoz.

"Something weird is happening to me, Kairi, and Namine."

"What is it?"

"Well, me and Kairi can heal and Namine can draw the future. Now before you say that sounds crazy just know that-"

"No. That doesn't sound crazy."

"Why did something happen to you?"

"Well…" he chewed it over (the sandwich and the idea of telling Sora). He decided he would tell him the truth…sort of, "My family used to live in Twilight Town a couple years back." He gulped down a large portion of the sandwich.

"That's it?" There was a pause, "You know my mom used to live in Twilight Town. That's where – where – my mom and dad…well-" tears began to form from the base of his eyes, "It doesn't matter what they did. My mom's a widow and my dad's long gone." He wiped away some of the tears, "Sorry." "Actually…" Roxas sighed, wishing his own dad had left because he was going to kill him after he told Sora, "An eclipse happened that day. My whole family obtained abilities."

"Really? What's yours?"

"I'm a speedster, my mom can bring people back to life as well as kill them, and my dad can – actually, I'm not too sure what he does." He then added under his breath, "Because he's too busy ordering the rest of us around to actually do anything."

"Hmm…so that just happens to everyone during an eclipse?"

"Not everyone. Just a select few are gifted with such amazing gifts. The sad thing is, some abilities are genetic so say if you and Kairi get together," at this part Sora blushed vividly and smiled like an idiot, "Your child could have a gift, but if he were to turn out…evil, then we got a problem on our hands."

"I get it."

"Hey, guys!" calls Namine from across the path, in a second she's sitting in between the two boys.

"Whoa, Namine, what happened to your face?" Sora asked bluntly, pointing at a five inch slash mark running vertically down her cheek.

"What?" she felt her cheek, "I don't know."

"Perhaps you know how you got here then?" Roxas supplied

"I – I don't…I don't know." Namine toppled into Roxas's arms as she fainted.

_Xion & Riku_

_147 Providence Dr_

"Ah! Ah! Ow!" Xion cried, "It burns!" What ever ailed her was creeping up her neck, not letting her move, now anything from the chin down. It felt like freezer burn inching up with fire, then tingling, then numbness. The numbness was the worse part. It was just torture. Pure torture. It was also torture for a certain big brother to watch his sister suffer like that and not even be able to help her. He always helped her, even when she could do it herself. Now she couldn't and neither could he. A knock sounded from the door and Riku opened it. It was Yuffie. Xion groaned; talk about adding to the pain!

"Riku are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Our two year anniversary, please tell me you didn't forget!"

"No it's just that Xion is…sick and-"

"I'll take it from here, Riku." Xion called from the couch, a smile creased her lips, "Yuffie, go out to your car, drive away and then spray paint the principle's office and sign your name, date and all."

"Are you insane? There's no way I'm –" her feet began to turn and her legs moved, "Hey, wait! What's going on!" she yelled as she got in her car and drove away, probably heading to the school to spray paint the principle's office.

"You didn't have to do that, Xion."

"Sorry. It's the illness." she lied.

"That's okay. Honestly, I didn't have any other way to get out of that. She doesn't really care if you're sick or not. She kind of hates you as much as you hate her." A ding came from the kitchen. "That's the soup." He plucked it off the stove and propped it up on the table. He poured into a bowl and set it next to Xion.

"AHH!"

"It's getting worse, isn't it? Can you still open your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Alright, open up." She followed his command and he gave her the soup. Xion felt weird in that vegetative state. She really hated having to be fed, like she couldn't do anything. It might be her body that was down, but it was her mind that felt the pain and the degrading way of eating.

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"Is that the people for the party?"

"What party?"

"The party you always throw when dad's away."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't throw a party knowing you were– well, like that." He opened the door. It was the maid again.

"Hey, Aqua, I didn't know you had a night shift."

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't mind, but I need more hours. Two friends of mine are staying over my house for an indefinite amount of time and I can barely support myself, so…"

"That's fine. Come on in."

"Aqua?" Xion asked. "Yes?" she answered. "You're friends with Ven, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's a green letter upstairs in my left drawer of the dresser, would you mind giving it to him?"

"Sure."

"Thank – AHHH!" she screamed, "AHHH! It– it's seeping into my head I–" then her mouth closed. Riku ran to her side. He watched as her eyes iced over and her pupils disappeared from sight.

_Terra & Ventus_

_D.I. Heights' Apartment complex_

"Alright." Ven said as they entered Aqua's apartment, "Know one thing and one thing only: I'm going to make your life a living hell. Just like what you did to mine. No mercy. Consider everything stripped from you and hung on the wall for every one to see. Not one ounce of happiness shall be left after I'm done with you. And if you actually do survive this, then I will forgive you, but I doubt that. I sincerely do. Now," he turns around to face the short corridor, "want a tour?"

"Okay." Ven eyed him. "Yes, Master Ven." He eyed him again, "Yes, Master Ventus."

"Good. Now, there's Aqua's room, the kitchen, my room, and this will be yours." He opened it up to a plain and white room. Not a single piece of furniture could be seen. It was all barren.

"Good. Now that you're acquainted with your room, we can start. Come on." They walk over to the living room and Ven sits down on the couch.

"Footstool."

"What?"

"You heard me." Terra crouched down on the floor as Ventus put his feet on his back. This sure wasn't the old Ventus Terra remembered. What had happened to that goofy little kid with the innocent smile he once knew? Oh wait, he happened. He couldn't have imagined what he had put his once good friend through. Revenge was sweet for Ventus now. This relationship was going to get a lot worse before it got any better. Terra's back was killing him.

"That's enough." Ventus finally said. "Now one last thing." He followed Ventus to his new room.

"Stand in the corner." He did. "Now stand still." He realized what Ventus had meant, he was holding a bat. He began to strike him with it. Painful beat after painful beat, Terra knew he deserved it.

Ven knew it was wrong. He had been craving that twisted, painful, moan from Terra he was expecting. For two years he had been waiting for a day like this, the day he would make Terra regret he had ever messed with Ven. He wanted him to cry, cry like Ventus had years ago, cry like Ventus always did, every day for two years. Not only had he lost his best friend, but he also lost his father.

But here was Terra, not saying a peep, taking all of the crap. Why did he have to ruin this moment for him? He just wanted to hear Terra cry, _Terra_, the tough jock he always used to look up to. Now he looked down on him, holding a bat. But what if Terra never gave him that satisfaction? Would he forgive him? Of course not, that thought had ever crossed his mind.

And then, as if by magic, Terra released a single a tear. But something in his eye, something Ven knew from being his friend once was that he never cried over pain. Never. There was another reason Terra was crying. Was it because he wanted to get out of the beating sooner? Was it because he feared he'd die from his old friend over beating him? Or was it because he really did want forgiveness? Either way, Ventus felt good. He dropped the blood-soaked bat and let it rattle to the floor as he left Terra a beat up, crying mess, piled up on the floor. Kind of the way Terra left him.

Three hours later.

There was a knocking on Terra's door. It was Aqua and she was carrying a tuber ware full of something that smelled delicious.

"Hey. I see Ven got to you."

"Yeah."

"You deserve it, you know."

"Yeah."

"And you surely don't deserve this," she pulled a chicken leg out of it and tossed it to him as if he was a dog, "Ven told me to let you starve. I told him that you'd die and then he started laughing. It was scary. I've never seen him like this. He wants to kill you. He really does. And I want to trust you. I really do, but I trust Ven more than you. And you remember what he was like before; a perfect ray of sunshine, he was pure and sweet and innocent. I just want that back."

"Believe me, I do too." She slapped him,

"Then you wouldn't have left and killed his dad you douche bag!"

"Sorry."

"You should be; Ven is practically driving himself insane thinking of ways to torture you. You scarred him deep. It's going to take awhile for those wounds to heal."

"I know," a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I know."

_AR_

_Hey, it's 2:00 A.M and I'm tired and maybe if I had gotten a review I would be able to add some Vanitas and "Roxas's Dad" who's identity would have been shared. And I nearly killed Xion this chapter, you better be glad I didn't or everyone else would end up dead and Vanitas and well, my other villain would have won. And I don't want to live in a world were Vanitas wins. You guys know what I want :P I do reply to reviews, but there has to be reviews to reply to._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or Heroes or Milo Ventimiglia for that matter.

Quote of the chapter: "Katara, you're my forever-girl." – Aang, delusional, wishful, Aang.

_Sora & Roxas_

_D.I. Heights' Hospital_

"Is she going to be okay?" Roxas asked the nurse the second she walked into the room, his speed had kicked in because of his adrenaline and he knocked all of her papers clean out of her hands.

"Sorry." he apologized, but it sounded more like he admonishing someone, probably himself for not being in control of his power. He had his for the longest, he trained with it the hardest, and he disciplined himself the most; why should all of that go to waste just for the sake of some petty girl? Picking up the files he had made her drop, he heard a noise coming from the girl's bed.

"R-Roxas?" he sped away from the nurse who was crouched over on the floor, picking up the papers, once again losing control of his ability. Man, what had this girl done to him? As he ran, the papers he had already picked up fluttered to the ground once again. With a groan, the nurse began to pick up the new papers that had fallen.

"Namine!" she warily reached out her hand. Roxas took it and wrapped it warmly in his own, "You're going to be okay." He soothed in her ear. Sora watched from the bench nearest to the window, smiling when he saw the duo blush at each other.

"R-Roxas…" she squeezed his hand tighter and her expression changed as if she was scared of falling, "There – I think there was a man there. He–he, he looked exactly like…" her voice fell short.

"Namine!" she let go of his hand and sunk back into the bed. She laid there peacefully for a moment as tears were ready to come out of his eyes. They never did though. A second later she opened her eyes, but, the thing is, they weren't exactly her eyes; they were a scorching blaze burning where her eyes were supposed to be. Those eyes…they reminded Roxas of– no, it couldn't be.

"ROXAS!"

It was.

"Vanitas." he gritted his teeth. She got out of the bed, turned over the table next to the hospital bed, and slashed at the nurse. She ran screaming, too busy with fear to remember she had forgotten her papers lying on the ground. What a shame. Namine blinked and her eyes returned to that soft cerulean color they always were. She turned to Sora,

"Get out. The man doesn't want you, so you shouldn't get involved. I'm holding him back the best I can, but he's going to come back any second now." Sora followed the pattern of the nurse and ran.

"AHH!" she screamed as her eyes took back the glazy color. She grabbed Roxas by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"This is going to be good!" She laughed that horrible, vile laugh. She punched him in the stomach a couple times, threw him on the ground. Kicking his rib cage repetitively, she gave a wicked smile.

"You pathetic little mutt, did you really believe you could stop this? You're only– what? Fifteen? Ha! Incompetent to save the ones you love I see. That makes two of us."

"Vanitas, give Namine back her body!"

"Okay, first of all" she grabbed a pair of medical scissors and began cutting the flesh off his shoulders, "I'm not Vanitas. And second of all, over my dead body!"

"You don't have a body do you, whoever you are," he grunted, fighting off the pain.

"Actually, I have six, but then it would be over Namine's dead body right?" she smiled wolfishly, "I guess I can deal with that."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve? Didn't know you were that much of a girl."

"I hate you so much…"

"Good to hear, but right now I need you to take of your shirt."

"What? No."

"Would you do it for Namine?" she batted his eyes, "You know, I could hurt her instead of you."

"Okay, fine, perv, I'll take my shirt off." He took it off and Namine went to work cutting again. Opening up his skin, she smiled,

"You know the guilt is eating her alive right now. Haha, I put a real dent in this relationship, didn't I? Oh, well, it didn't matter anyways, after all, she wasn't in love with you. It was Sora she wanted."

"You don't know that!"

"I do and she does." she carved more organic symbols into his flesh and bone, "It may be her body, but I'm in her skull with her and I can tell what she's thinking."

"You're a liar!" he yelled as he took the scissors from her and stabbed her in the shoulder. She grinned,

"Oh, look, you hurt your cheating girlfriend. That, again, makes two of us." His grip on Namine depleted and her eyes went back to blue. She fainted, once again in his arms, but she didn't lose consciousness until she whispered,

"He looked like Terra."

_Aqua, Molly, & Ventus_

_D.I. Heights' Apartment Complex_

"So," Aqua stared at Molly intently, "do you think you can tell us what happened?" Molly hated it when Aqua talked to her like that, like she was still a child. She turned to Ven, who was on the other side of the room, looking out the window while she and Aqua sat at the round table in the middle of the room. To her great disappointment, he was looking away. She knew Ven understood what it was like, being treated like a kid. After all, when Aqua and Terra befriended the orphan he was only 10 and they were both way older. Ven did turn around eventually and took the hint.

"Aqua, maybe I should ask the questions."

"Go ahead."

"Where'd you find Terra?"

"He was drunk, in a bar in New York."

"Where?"

"It's on planet called Earth."

"Earth…never been there before, where is this "Earth"?" Aqua inquired in that voice of hers. Staring at her with frustration she monotonously answered,

"You don't believe me, ask Terra. Isn't he like your slave now?"

"That's enough questions." Aqua said.

"Oh, so when you want to ask questions, that's okay, but when I want some answers; it's a whole different thing?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But it's what you want, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Fine, I understand. I'm too young to understand why friends fight." She walked to her room and called, "It's not like I have any of my own." The door slammed and Aqua cringed.

"I'll go talk to her." Ven walked over to the room.

"What makes you think you can when I, her own flesh and blood, can't?"

"Because I understand where she's coming from." He knocked on the door.

"Go away, Aqua."

"It's Ven."

Silence.

He opened the door hoping that's what her silence meant.

"Hey. If you want, I'll answer any questions you have."

"Why are you doing that to Terra? What horrible crime did he commit?"

_It was early October, a time where the wind is nice and crisp, but the sun in still beating. The door to Ven's new home was open a crack. Ever since his biological father found him they were living in the same, brick & chimney house set up. It was so great knowing a member of his actual family. Where he came from, who he was, all the questions that used to keep him up at night all had their own individual answer. The door creaked open as he pushed the knob to the side._

"_Dad?" he called, "You home?" And that's when he saw it. Blood was spilled all over the floor, splattered all over the walls, and dripped off the ceiling. Gory pools outlining footprints led him to his father's face, dead and cold. Lifeless. He had barely known the man. And what else could have possibly made this scene even more horrific? Finding out it was his best friend, his father figure when he didn't have one, his shoulder to cry on. Terra was in the corner, his hands soaked in blood. Aqua was worried waiting in the car and decided to come up the steps and check on him. That's when she saw it._

"_Aqua, I–"_

"_Leave." She told him, pointing at the door, an angry glare glazed with sadness and a disappointed filling, "Leave and never come back." He scrambled to his feet and walked out the door, hopefully never to return again. Once Terra was gone, Ven ran to his father's side and cried. Cried salty tears for the father he had come so close to knowing. The father who cared, not the father figure who killed. _

"_NO!" he screamed, his straining voice reaching a high altitude and volume, so high, that Terra heard him from outside. "AHH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW HIM WELL!" he shouted at Aqua. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he hugged her, burying his face in her stomach so he could sob freely, without worry of shame._

"_Why?" she stroked his hair, "Why?"_

"_I'm sorry, Ven, I really am."_

"_I love you, Aqua." he sobbed, "You're the only one I have left."_

"_I love you too, Ven." Tears sprung from her own eyes. It broke her heart to see him like this._

"_Promise me you won't leave." If this had been anyone else who asked her to promise something like that, she would've taken them for clingy, but this was Ven. Ven, the orphan who found his father only to have him murdered by one of the only people he had in the world, Ven, the boy who left the orphanage the same week he would return._

"_I promise."_

"He…murdered my dad."

"Terra?"

"You sound surprised," Ven scoffed. He wasn't the weak orphan any more. He was strong, because he had to be. He was his own father figure now, his own best friend.

"I am."

"Why? What crap did he pull over on you?"

_It was a week ago; she was there because Mohinder and Matt had both left her alone. Alone and scared. She didn't know how, but she made it to Texas. That's where Terra was drunk._

"_Hey, you remind me of someone familiar," he says, hopping off the bar stool, "Do I know you?"_

"_My name is Molly…"_

_He took another swig of the potent potable, "You're Aqua's cousin, aren't you?"_

"_You know Aqua?"_

"_Yeah, I remember she was worried when you and your family left."_

"_Do you know where she is?"_

"_Well, the Land of Departure has up and departure-ed itself." He obviously was pretty drunk, "She's on Destiny Islands right now."_

"_Do you mind taking me there, I –" all of a sudden a blood line was begging to sprout on her head, "AHH! SYLAR!" Terra took a swing to the man who he supposed was this "Sylar" and once he was on the ground, the blood line stopped._

"_No. I don't mind taking you there."_

"He stopped Sylar from killing me."

"Why?"

"I have an ability you know. Sylar kills people with abilities."

"Really? What's yours?"

"I can find anyone in the world, just by thinking of them. I used it to help a friend of mine."

"So you used your ability for good?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…maybe it's time I do that." He got up and headed for the door. Once he slipped out of the door, she sighed with relief. There was something she was scared she might've told him.

"Terra?" Ven called. He found him in the room. A cryptic smile flashed on his face. One thing was on his mind. Payback.

"Yes, Master Ventus?"

"Living hell…he hates public humiliation," he whispered/thought to himself, then he turned towards Terra, "You want to come with me on a walk?" he tried his best to sound pleasant and polite, but he could hear insincerity drip from his words and stain the carpet.

"Um, yes, thank you." Terra was about to walk out the door, but Ven called,

"Ah, ah, ah! Come back here."

"What?"

"You're a killer, remember? I can't let you out there lose with nothing to hold you back from killing another person."

"What do you mean?"

He dangled a leash in between his fingers, than adjusted the neck line, "I wonder how far this will go 'till it accidentally chokes someone." He smiled crookedly, "Or something…"

He wrapped it around his neck and held onto the handle end. Maybe Aqua was right; Ven really was driving himself insane.

"Let's go." He tugged on the handle so that the collar gave Terra a sort of rope burn. They walked out the door.

"Hey, Terra, you see that girl in front of us?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Ven twirled his finger and a mini tornado lifted the girl walking in front of them's skirt. Ven stepped back as Terra continued to walk. The skirt went up, the girl turned around, and Terra was there staring.

"I'm sorry," Ven apologized, "That's why we have the leash. He's a little," he made the koo-koo hand motion.

"I understand." She began to walk in the opposite direction staring at Terra like he was a freak.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I told Molly I would do something good with my ability. And this sure his good." He laughed

"Listen, I'm here to make amends, not to–"

"Not to…?"

"Forget it."

"Oh, well, it's not like I care anyways." Terra looked down at his old friend. He had grown a lot in his absence. He used to only go up to his stomach, now he was at his shoulder. How long would it be 'till he was taller than him? A livid expression enclosed his face, making his face appear a lot older, too. Let's face it, Ventus grew up while he was gone.

_Axel_

_Twilight Town Hospital_

He waited on the cement steps to the hospital. What for, he never knew. Xion was taken, Roxas and his family moved and Saix…well, hurting or helping? Who knew? He needed someone to talk to, but he was running out of options. He was just an abandoned seventeen-year-old who found out he could make fire appear out of nowhere; he was confused. He was most definitely not going to call Reno. Never again would he talk to his dad. There was _swish_ and out of nowhere the least likeliest person materialized in front of him.

"Xion?"

_AR_

_DUN DUN! It's REALLY late. Missed the bus today and my mom grounded me, so I have plenty of time to write. And play Coded…I'm stuck on Agrabah because the map screws with my mind. I'm so lame, I know…Got "The Truth" by Relient K stuck in my head right now jamming to it. I know I neglected Axel for a little while, but he's my favorite character, so I don't know how I managed to refrain from using him for so long. Oh, well. A review would be delicious :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Heroes.

Quote of the chapter, "I see dead people." – Everybody's favorite actor. :D

_Zexion & Ienzo_

_D.I. Heights' Apartment Complex_

Warily, Zexion fell backwards into his once wrinkle-free bed. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair,

"Where are you, Ienzo? You haven't appeared in two days. What's going on?"

He couldn't see the younger version of himself anywhere, but he could hear a sort of hushed laughter protruding into his ear drums. Fear set in a burned in the back of his skull, smoldering his sanity– not like there was much there to demolish anyways. His life was just into the asylum, out of the asylum. He actually did enjoy his more time in then he did out. Of course he liked Lucy, but he preferred the quiet over both her and Ienzo together. When he was there they drugged him so much that Ienzo just seemed to vanish. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

But of course, with the drugs, he became perfectly healthy and sane, but once they said he was in the clear and let him go, Ienzo returned three days later. Those three days were paradise for him; he got the best of both worlds; he got to hang out with Lucy and enjoy the quiet tranquility of his library occupation.

Staring at the ceiling, he eventually fell asleep, despite his better judgment.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes as the aurora streamed in through the window. When he came to it he realized he was on the floor. When he stood up– now that was the real surprise. He was still in his bed. Except…he wasn't. He was watching himself wake up. He wiped his eyes and stood up straight in the bed. He stared right at himself, and the one of him on the bed began to laugh.

"Looks like my little magic trick worked."

"What do ya mean–" he looked around. This was not good, not good at all. Some how, he and Ienzo had switched places. Now he was the figment of his other's imagination. Great. Well at least now he knew this wasn't all in his head. As Ienzo got out of the bed he ran to him.

"What did you do?" he questioned angrily, though staring at him defiantly and with dignity was something hard to do when he barely came up to Ienzo's waist at the moment.

"You weren't going crazy, Zexion. Sure, I was a figment of your own imagination at first because you feared your past, but ever since the eclipse I've been getting stronger. You have an ability, an extraordinary one, reading minds, getting into people's heads, planting ideas, making them see things that aren't there. I simply harnessed that power and now, well the figment has become the imagination. Now, I get my own life. And you? Well, I can't necessarily _kill _you, because I'd be a goner too. But I guess a little irritation is worth your life. Now," he opened up the door, "I'm going out with Lucy. Be a good little boy and stay here." He closed the door and with Zexion's own power, lowered his height some more so there would be no escape. After all, he couldn't reach the door knob now.

"Ugh…" Zexion grunted as he slid his back against the wall and converted to a sitting position. "Great. My worse nightmare has come true. I'm Ienzo again."

_Axel & Kinda Xion?_

_Twilight Town Hospital_

"Xion?"

"Axel, you've got to help me!"

"You remember me?"

"Yes, though part of me doesn't this part does."

He reached out to touch her, make sure it was really his best friend in front of him and not some trick. He pressed a finger to her shoulder and it dematerialized, then rematerialized back into place again. It was a trick.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Xion. Well, part of me anyways. My body has a disease and as part of its immune system, I was set free. I can't tell you how horrible it was not to remember you. Or Roxas, but he doesn't remember either. Oh, I can't tell you how much I missed you! I have to warn my body not to trust Xemnas. She thinks she's the daughter of that horrible creature and the sister of her boyfriend. Which does create some major problems for me since Riku was Haitian-ed too. Only you and I remember. And of course Roxas's dad."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I know about your ability. Your fire?"

"What about it? You want me to use that blasted thing? I just burnt down my house. The only thing that's seemed real in a long time. Look at you! You're not even real!"

"I am too!" she looked hurt at first, but then her expression softened, "But I could see how you would think otherwise. My body is going into shock because of my power, its grasp is icy. I need you to melt it."

"Okay, where's your body?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Where?" The alleged Xion opened up a dark portal and urged Axel inside.

_Namine, Roxas, Kairi, & Sora_

_D.I. Heights' Hospital_

"Roxas," Kairi called to her friend from the hallway, "You coming?"

"No." he informed her glumly as he held onto Namine's frail hand. She had been asleep for hours recovering from the scissor attack dilemma earlier.

"Come on, she just needs rest, but you need cheering up." Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

"No I don't."

"Her wound has to take time to heal. I'm sure it will heal without you smothering it." Kairi urged him.

"Easy for you to say, Ms. I Can't Die!" he snapped, "And you Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky! Why don't you two go make out somewhere else?" They both blushed.

"Just-just leave me alone." A tear tore down his cheek, "It's my fault." Kairi was about to step forward to say something, but Sora put his hand our protectively,

"He just needs time to grieve. Let's go out to lunch ourselves."

_Kairi & Sora_

_Destiny Islands' Island (Didn't see that one coming did you? :D)_

"Ahhh…" Kairi soothed as she flopped down on her back to the warm sand.

"It feels like ages since I was here. I wish Riku was here. It would make everything like old times."

"Sadly, I think Xion's sick or something and he has to take care of her." It was sunset on the beach, the beautiful, golden sunlight was fluttering everywhere, bursting into color on every surface it managed to grasp. The water slowly licking the shoreline and making soothing oceanic noises as the surf inched farther up as the tide kicked in made a wonderful atmosphere. They both knew they were supposed to be out at lunch, but they got side-tracked and somehow they were back on the island they spent their childhood playing on at twilight. It was like time-traveling, only there was no Wakka doing drugs in the background.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"Do you remember that one time Riku dared you to kiss Selphie?"

"Yeah."

"And then right when you were about to ask her a rock came from out of nowhere?"

"Yeah…" this time his voice was seasoned with suspicion.

"And hit you in the face?"

"Right on the kisser. My mouth was swollen and purple for a week, why are you bringing that up now…?" he inquired, sitting down on the sand next to the lying down Kairi.

"That was me," she says with a smile.

"That was you?"

"Yeah… I guess I was a little jealous." She still had an odd smile on her face.

"What if Riku dared me to kiss you?"

"Come a little closer and maybe you'll find out…" Their faces grew closer and closer together, tilting their heads, their lips fit together in place as one. Kairi closed her eyes and smiled with delight. After about 70 seconds, they both let go.

"My, you can hold your breath." She whispered, running her hand through his hair. At this point they were both laying down.

"Wow, that was– that was–"

"Magical?" Kairi supplied, bringing him in for another kiss. 80 seconds beat their old record. This was the first time the two of them outwardly expressed their feelings for one another, well, if you don't count the times Kairi told Namine she liked him. Their moment was interrupted by a crash.

"What the- Oh. My. Gosh." Sora gasped, looking down at the tiny crater whatever it was made. Encased in the miniscule pit was the man from the drawing Namine made. Kairi ran to the injured man. He began to heal.

"Claire?" he asked.

"What? Hey, you healed. Who are you?"

"Peter," the man answered, shoving his arm back into place, "Peter Petrelli."

_Cloud & Vanitas_

_Kalamoku Studios: Twilight Town_

"Now," Roxas's dad began, "You can either tell us where you came from or my friend Rena over here can just wipe all your memories until you're just an empty shell. That way, the worlds won't have to worry about you any longer."

"You idiot," Vanitas retorted, looking up with his blood-stained face that was being restricted with iron barriers, "If you erase my memories, you're never going to know."

"Tell us!"

"Ask nicely, Cloud."

"_Please tell us?_" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Fine. My name is Vanitas. Vanitas Gray. I am the unborn child of Ell and Gabriel Gray. When he killed her, she gained her Nobody, Larxene, and I gained my Nobody, myself. So I guess, in a sense, I was never really human at all. 'Been a heartless beast all my life."

"And what happened to Gabriel Gray?"

"He's a pansy. He joined your side."

"And could you point him out in a line up?"

"Sure. He's right there," he pointed to a man standing behind Cloud.

_AR_

_So, now we finally know who's Roxas's dad, but you'll never guess Sora's *laughs manically* So, maybe I did lie about killing Xion…oh well, you'll thank me later. And a thought passed through my head this chapter: Haitian (a.k.a Rena) = Walking, (sometimes) Talking, Castle Oblivion. None of your spells work when he's around and you lose your memory. Basic summary. Oh, and who else thinks it's stupid Sora has to wear his red goofy looking (no offense, Goof) outfit in Coded and Drop Dream Distance? Why, Square Enix? Oh and finally: Peter! I don't think I can put Axel and Peter in the same room because there's a good chance I might die of Fangirlitis(they're both my fav characters) Anyways, it's late, I think imma curl up and sleep, *yawn* Night! _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Heroes because if I did Peter would have his original power back.

Quote of the chapter, "I'm not your apple!" – Sylar, btw I am so making a T-shirt off of that :D

_Zexion_

_D.I. Heights' Apartment Complex_

"AAAAHHH!" he momentously shouted as he attempted to open the door by lodging the chair in it. There was a sound, but other than that the door was completely the same. He then took the table and repeated this action, except the object stopped half way through the air. He realized it was too heavy, or rather he was too light. He absolutely hated what Ienzo had done to him. He loathed being that height he once was. It brought back memories…too many painful memories.

"_Hey, little dude!" Braig called from the peach-colored hallway on the other side of the future labyrinth._

"_I have a name, you know."_

"_Yeah and I have a deodorant stick, but you don't see me using it either. Now come on. Even told me to come and get you."_

"_Alright, alright," he shoved his books into the knapsack and ran out the door to join him._

"_So what are we doing today?"_

"_Beats me. I'm a guard, not a fancy, glorified reconnaissance major. I don't handle your delicate lab research."_

"_Well, here we are," he told Ienzo, opening the door to the observation balcony of the lab. It was used for spectators or when Ienzo wanted to watch a lab investigation. Today's subject of dissection: the human heart. He watched, completely horrified, as they poked about the delicate organ as if it was Ienzo's plate of lettuce he didn't want to eat. Where they got it– he never wanted to know. The expression on his face looked even more horrendous as they struck a raw nerve in the heart and it turned black. Then the whole heart turned black and so did the operating table. Soon the black consumed everything in sight and engulfed the lab participant, Even. With a shrill, girlish scream he ran out to where Aleaus was and tugged on his leg pant._

"_Aleaus," he urged, his eyes looking up to the older employee. He knew he could trust him to help, after all, he was Aleaus, the man whom he befriended the moment he had arrived in Radiant Garden. The man who was a father figure to him after his died and a sort of odd friendship occurred between the two. "I'm scared." The darkness was just around the corner, slumping into the room at a lazy pace. _

"_And I'm Braig," Braig yelled as he ran, "Now come on, we've got to get out of here." Ienzo began to ran, but saw Aleaus wasn't fast enough to keep up. Despite his feelings he continued to run. A howl sounded from the other side of the hallway and this time despite his better judgment he ran to his side. The darkness had tripped him and was seeping into his muscles._

"_Aleaus!"_

"_Run, Ienzo, run…" he gasped for air, but all he found was darkness. Soon, the darkness took over his lungs and bubbled in his broad chest as it heaved up and down at a fast past. But then it began to slow._

"_NO!" he shook him, "Wake up! Aleaus, please wake up!"_

He punched the door as hard as he could with his left fist. By this point of hours of struggling against the putrid door, sweat began to pour as breath and "heart" rate sped up. Adrenaline. Anger. Things he couldn't feel.

"_Please, I need you…" he let his head rest against his dying chest. _

"_Run…" was his last word. Ienzo wasn't paying attention and the darkness seeped into his eyes, turning them black for a second, his mind identifying it as pain. Burning, scorching pain._

But somehow he could _feel_ all of these emotions just fine. He slammed his right hand into the impenetrable door, tears rolling down his face, streaming to accompany the sweat and blood from trying so hard to open the door and get his body back.

_He was given a black cloak. They all were. Now, they were The Organization. Ienzo felt bad about ditching Ansem the Wise in the Realm of Darkness and letting Xehanort take his name, but what else could he do? He was just a child. A child with no emotion, now he couldn't feel love or trust for his past best friend. And maybe that's why it made it easy to forget about Ansem stuck in that indefinite prison. At a young age he was taught to fight and fight for his life, not fight to protect like his guardian friend had shown him before. He didn't have emotions either. But somewhere along the way, Ienzo became Zexion, and Zexion learned mysteriously how to have emotions. It was a strange thing. But he learned to cope. He learned to forget. He had grown up and left his old life of studies for his new life of heartless fighting and killing for his one true goal. Kingdom Hearts. Little did they know, the Kingdom Hearts summoned with heart collection was a scam. A distorted world that was as unstable as the hearts that created it. _

One more jab with his elbow and the door's hinges loosened.

"Freedom." he sighed, "Finally."

_Terra & Molly_

_D.I. Apartment Complex_

"I know you didn't do it." She claimed as she took off the hood that shrouded her face in mystery.

"Molly, it's 3:00 what are you doing here."

"I live here," she rolled her eyes, "and I know you're innocent."

"I'm not. I killed that man. Cold-blood."

"Well, duh, you killed that man."

"Then how am I innocent?"

"You know how!"

"How do you know?"

"I've been thinking about Ventus's father and he's not dead. He's in Twilight Town."

"So…now you know…"

"Yes, but what I don't know is why that man pretended."

"He was an assassin hired from his father to kill him. But I killed him first."

"Why didn't you tell Ven that?"

"I couldn't tell Mast- oh, gosh, I guess I got kinda used to saying that. Ven has self-esteem issues. If I tell him his own father tried to kill him he'd never let it go."

"So you've been acting like his slave just so he doesn't find out?"

"Basically."

"Why?"

"Ven is a forgiving person, but the only person he doesn't forgive is himself. I just don't want to see him like that."

"That's insane."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well, I gotta go to bed. Thank you, by the way, for telling me." She opened up the door to leave and Ven fell face first into the room. He was eavesdropping. Which meant, Terra realized, that Ven heard what they were saying. Every word.

_Axel & Xion_

_147 Providence Dr._

"Alright, this is my body." She pointed to it, "And hurry, Riku can't walk in on us."

He put his hand to the body. Nothing.

"What? It's not working. I don't under-"

"Sorry." A man coming out of the closet apologized.

"Rena?"

"Hatian?"

"I came back here to give back the memories I have stolen." His accented voice assured them.

"Not to take?"

"No. Just to give. Where is Riku?"

"Downstairs."

"I'll be back."

"Lol, terminator."

"Ah you're just as immature as I remember you."

"Alright, let's try this again." He put his hands to her icy skin and it began to melt. Slowly it released its frigid grip on her eyes and her breaths came out short and rapid.

"Xion!"

"Axel! You did it! I told you fire could be used for good!" She hugged him finally with her own body. Being a wandering spirit sucks. Maybe that's how Zexion feels, trying to find his body not knowing it's in a field in the middle of nowhere. Oh, but that's for tomorrow, sorry.

Riku stood in the doorway. They locked eyes a second, then ran towards each other and once they met in the middle their lips matched.

It was touching, but a little uncomfortable for Axel. He kinda felt a pang of jealousy.

_Peter, Kairi, Sora, & Aerith_

_Aerith and Sora's residence_

"So where did you come from?"

"New York."

"New…York…?" Kairi liked the taste of those words in her mouth. They sounded so unusual, spontaneous in a way.

"I've never been to that world before." Sora added.

"It's not a world. It's a city. And which worlds have you been to, Mars?" he mocked.

"No. Wonderland and Agrabah. Places like that."

"You mean Disney movies?"

"CRAP!" Marinna yelled, "I found a hole!" calming down, she whipped out her cell phone (Verizon forever, suckers!) and dialed, "Oh, well, time to Haitian the readers."

"So, you're from New York?"

"Yeah. I'm a paramedic."

"And you can heal?"

"No. I can absorb other people's powers. So can your friend over here." He pointed at Sora.

"What?" he gasped.

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. It's just a power I absorbed."

A groaning noise came from Sora's living room.

"One second." Sora claimed, as he slipped into the other room.

"What is it mom?"

"It's your father."

"What about him?"

"He's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." She urged the phone into his care and walked over to the kitchen to check on the new visitor.

"Hello?"  
"Sora?" his voice seemed eerily familiar, though his dad had walked out on him before he was even born. This call was certainly a surprise to him.

"Yes…?"

"I need to meet with you."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Where should mom and I meet you?"

"I said no questions. I'll meet you at Destiny Islands Heights' Public Library. Go there alone."

"Without mom?"  
"What did I say about questions? Go alone."

"I'm not going without my mom."  
"Finally, it's not a question. But the answer's no. You can't bring Aerith."

"Why should I go then? Why do you all of a sudden want to meet me?"

"Please, Sora, if I don't meet with you there the next place we meet at might not be so pleasant."

"Maybe I don't ever want to meet you, whether it's pleasant or not! Did you ever think of that? I don't want anything to do with you!"

He hung up and slammed the phone on the table. Hard. Kairi was standing in the door way listening to the conversation and when it was over she put a hand on his shoulder,

"You did the right thing. You stood up to him." She hugged him. He hugged back. Then another kiss was added. Their relationship was finally taking off.

Peter stood there in the background staring awkwardly at Kairi. Something about her reminded him a lot of Claire…

_Claire _

_California State_

Claire soothingly crash landed on her bed and couldn't ignore the belly flop her stomach did when she was in the air. It reminded her of- of… A stream of tears coursed shamelessly down her face. Peter was dead, saving her from that crash when she didn't even need to be saved from. She could heal! It was insane and now she missed him. She remembered when her and Zack were in the library talking about her biological family, about how she could have a rich, eccentric aunt or a fun uncle. Well, turns out Zack was right; she did. Ah…Zack. He went on to be a world-famous singer. She missed him as well. All of a sudden there's a knocking on her window.

"What the-"

She opened the window,

"West?"

_AR_

_Ooooooh, West! DUN DUN :D Please don't yell at me if I spelled Lexy's name wrong. I don't really no how spell his Nobody's either. All I know is Lexy :D So yeah, Peter can access all his powers now. YAY! I don't know what Tim Kring was thinking. I guess they just didn't want him to be too powerful because when he raids buildings (like we know he loves to do) he uses Invisi-Bill's power, Sylar's telekinesis, Ell's lightning, Matt's mind-screw, and assorted other ones he looks so bad-ass I love it! Terra's innocent! Yetah! I personally love Zack because he reminded me of a friend of mine who everyone thinks is gay but really he's awesome. And not gay. Actually the main people who call him gay act gay towards each other which is ironic. Uhh…school, whaddya gonna do?_

_A review would be scrumdidilyumtious… Oh and about that chapter I did with the Previously on… like an actual Heroes episode was a one time thing, so stop asking me about it. For the last one I'm doing a KH secret movie after the credits, which will be short :D_

_Next chapter: Nami and Zexy insanity! XD _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Heroes.

Quote of the chapter, "No. He's the leaving-and-never-coming-back sort." – Jim Hawkins, Treasure Planet.

_Namine & Roxas_

_D.I. Heights' Hospital, Private Ward_

One fling of the wrist and the needle propelled through the air at a speed that pleased its thrower. Smiling, she laughed,

"That was a close one. You shouldn't be so clumsy, Roxas." His face shone with bewilderment at how close the needle was to injecting his eye with the serum meant for Namine. Having someone else in her head was really messing with her sanity.

"Namine this isn't you, snap out of it!"

She tilted her head in an eerie fashion, "What makes you say that? Maybe that isn't you!" she hurtled a chair at him, "Snap out of it Roxas!"

"What?" he inquired, dodging the chair.

"Come on, I know you want a good fight! Look at you clinging to the keyblade; you want to use it!"

"Look," he let go and the keyblade dispersed, leaving his hands bare, "I don't want to fight you. The keyblade is gone and I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you." As he came closer she released her straining grip on the table and hugged him. Kissed him.

"Roxas…" she started crying. Or was it laughing? No one could tell, but whatever the high-pitched wails were, they were not a sign of her getting better. He picked her up and set her light, frail body gently down on the hospital bed. Then, without warning, he stabbed her in the back with the needle. As she fell into unconsciousness she whispered, clutching his face, "You bastard."

_Well, _Roxas thought, _that was a large array of emotions._

"Roxas!" called Sora as he ran into the room. Kairi wasn't very far behind, hand in his hand.

"Sora?"

"I think we may be able to cure Namine."

"How?" he asked quickly. Peter walked into the room.

"How…?" he asked again.

"This is Peter Petrelli, he can heal things." Roxas tried not to look so surprised that he was in the same room as Peter Petrelli, the man who single-handedly managed to worm his way into everyone of his dad's meetings. He was titled as a threat. Peter was about to touch Namine, seemingly to heal her, but Roxas stopped him.

"Wait. How do we know if we can trust this guy?"

"I'm a paramedic." He touched Namine's face and the rough, jagged, burgundy scar began to evaporate, her cyan eyes burst open.

"Namine!" he gasped.

"Roxas!" she cried, jumping out of the bed, "We have to go!"

"Go where, Namine?"

"Save the world(s)!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

_Ienzo_

_Some random field_

He looked up at the sky from the grassy meadow and watched as the wind playfully pushed the tall grass this way and that. His breath was a little choppy from all the running he had been doing, but despite the burn in his lungs, it felt pretty good. Great, even, just to be out of someone's mind and out in the world. He didn't even mind that as he ran he bumped into several sheep that were in the meadow, grazing freely. He actually enjoyed them being there; it gave him someone to talk to. He plopped down on the jaded grass and put his hands behind his head.

"Good to be free…" his carefree smile soon vanished as a thought passed through his head, "But at whose expense?" He sat up and held his knees close to his chest by securing his arms around them.

"It was terrible what I did to him. Absolutely terrible. I know he hates his past, so, tell me, sheep, why?"

The sheep made a smacking noise and stared at the weird man who had interrupted his peaceful grazing.

"You're right. It is his body. But neither one of us are supposed to exist. And I can't just say, "Hey sorry about body-knapping you and trapping you in your worse nightmare, you think I can just hang out in the corner of your apartment?" Man, this is complicated. My existence means nothing. So, what do I do?"

"Bahaha." moaned the aggravated sheep.

"My gosh! You're right!" He jumped up to his feet and ran down the hill and out of the clearing, leaving the poor sheep alone.

_Ven, Terra & Molly_

_D.I. Height's Apartment Complex_

"Coffee?" Terra offered the two occupants of the round table.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Coffee and cream?"

"Ooh, I'll take some." Molly replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" _Good, _Terra thought, _He obviously didn't hear every word._

Molly and Terra glared at each other. Thank God, it was a rhetorical question or Terra would've been at a very awkward position.

"Gosh, I treated you like crap! I spent two years writing your name over and over again in an alleged Death-note. Sorry. I feel like crap."

"No need to beat yourself up." He claimed as he poured her coffee into a terracotta mug and handed it to her.

"Does Aqua know?"

"No."

"Wait, so who is my real dad?" Terra and Molly snuck another side glance. There was a silence and Molly tried to keep her cool, but she just couldn't lie to him.

"He's in Twilight Town." She blurted out.

"Could you give him an address and make it more obvious?" Terra asked, sarcastically.

"Kalamoku Studios, inside the clock tower." She closed her eyes and regretfully continued to talk, "underneath the building in a strange labyrinth."

"Alright then, who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go." Terra agreed, though he knew the only reason he was coming was to ensure his safety.

_Axel, Xion, & Riku_

_Charhut, Burgers & Fries_

"Two hotdogs, one burger, hold the cheese, ketchup packets on the side, one Sprite, and two cokes, got it memorized?" Axel shot his catchphrase at the waiter who was taking their order. Xion made the mistake of letting Axel tell him the order.

"So, what next?" asked Riku, who, as well as everyone else at the table, knew this wasn't a reunion dinner; this was a planning period.

"We have to find Cloud."

"Why?"

"He's the one that did this to us. And he's got a horrible plan up his sleeve."

"What about Roxas?"

"When I was set free the first thing I did was go to Namine. I whispered to her that she should draw the future about what happens when we confront him and this is what she drew." She held up a picture of Cloud on a balcony with Vanitas by his side, Xion, Riku Axel, Namine, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Zexion, Ven, and Terra were all on the floor with angry expressions. Two men they had never seen before stood indecisively in the middle.

"That answer your question?" They both nodded.

"So where is he?"

"That's the tricky part, I don't know."

"What if we follow Roxas; he's bound to lead us straight to him." supplied Riku.

"Here you are!" the waiter handed them the food. Picking at a fry and flipping it in to his mouth, Axel added, "But we have to be stealthy. Roxas's memory has been wiped of every single one of us, so if he finds us, there's no mercy. And we have to warn Sora and Kairi. Cloud's sure to erase their memories, too."

"He has a point."

"Well, I'm not Mister Graceful, myself, so I'll hang back while you two go. Especially because three's a crowd." Axel volunteered.

"It is not! I don't mind if you're Mister Graceful or not, but you are Mister Ten Feet Tall and that is what's going to get us all killed."

"He's not that tall…" Riku didn't even try to keep that comment under his breath. It was his turn to be jealous.

_Claire & West_

_California State_

"What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" he whispered, slipping in through the window, "You know Peter Petrelli, he's your uncle, right?"

"If you want to talk to him, I'm sorry, but he's dead."

"No. that's what I came here to talk to you about. He's not dead! He's just on another world."

"Another world? West, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Claire, but here, just come with me and see for yourself!"

"Okay…" she agreed a little shaken by the idea West was off his rocker. She wrapped her arms around his back, like she was getting on a motorcycle, but where they were going, they didn't need roads.

_AR_

_This one was corny. I mean really, really bad. I wrote it in like ten minutes because I had basketball practice, so feel free to flame. And ignore that Back to the Future quote. It's like 2:00 where I am. This series has been written very fast and at night because I have to get Tangled Marionette ready for Harper Collins to publish. But after it is, you'll find the details and stuff get more refined. And Dani, I was banging my head against the wall because of that typo. She met him in Texas and don't ask what she was doing at the bar. And Sylar is classy, especially when he was in Matt's head messing with him, "Talk to my lawyer!" "People actually say that?" but maybe that's because (SPOILER) It wasn't really Sylar, but Molly didn't get a good look and thought it was. And as for Terra, he'd never seen Sylar before. Also, this is sort of and AU, but I throw in the keyblade and stuff a lot and some people, like Zexion, I choose to be Nobodies while Axel gets to be human. I know that's major favoritism, sorry Zexy, but at least you beat out Demyx, who was going to have Emma's power. And I wish I could extend the craziness of Nami, but I need her for the next chapter *laughs maniacally* the next chapter will be a little…confusing. I know this Author's Report thing is getting longer than the actual chapter, but try saying Drop Dream Distance five times fast. And then when you're done, review. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Heroes. Sorry to disappoint.

Quote of the chapter, "Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsiepop? IT'S OVER 9000!" – some genius on Youtube.

_Sora, Roxas, Peter, Namine, & Kairi_

_BP Gas Station_

Sora stuffed the pump into the gas cap and slid the Visa through the scanner,

"That'll last us three days, so we won't have to stop until the way back."

"I still don't understand what we're going to do when we get there." Peter admitted.

"Easy." Roxas began, "My father needs to be stopped and we're the only people to do it."

"The only ones? Normally I'm not the one to be skeptical, but all we've got is a girl who can draw the future, a regenerator, two absorbers, and a speedster. Now if this company is at all like Primatech, we're going to need a lot more fire power. They know every single one of our weaknesses. Roxas, all they have to do is cool you down and you'll be trapped."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked as everyone piled back into the car once the gas was paid for.

"I'm just saying," he strapped on his seat belt, "we need to have a plan. And know your weaknesses, well, at least better than they do. We all have to fear the Haitian. And Sora, if you run into Sylar, don't absorb his power. I don't have any earthly idea how he deals with it nowadays. Namine, stay safe and have Roxas with you. Kairi, you can't die, but you can be shut down. There's a spot on the back of your head that once pressured, can turn you off like a computer. Go it?" The teens all solemnly nodded.

"Good. Kalamoku Studios, here we come."

It was 12:00 at night and Peter was falling asleep fast. Everyone else had already fallen off, one by one, so there was no one to hand the steering wheel over to. He looked out at the watered road in front of him and tried to stay focused. The windshield-wipers were rising and falling hypnotically as they attempted to prevent the rain from blocking the driver's vision. His eyelids got harder and harder to hold up over his eyes.

"You're falling asleep, aren't you?" Kairi asked, staring up at him from the passenger seat.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"How could I?"

"Easy, you let your mind rest and you droop your eyes closed and…"

"Peter!" she shook him awake.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long enough to crash the car, thankfully."

"Well you shouldn't have asked me how to sleep."

"I didn't. I just don't see how I could."

"What do ya mean?"

"Let me put it simpler and in a way that can help you: think of something interesting and intriguing."

"Like what?"

"Well, you can start by explaining your story."

"In my head?"

"You can say it out loud if you want. I'd love to hear it."

"Was this just a scam for me to tell you where I came from?"

"Pretty much. But it will help you stay awake, I promise."

"Okay, fine." He gave in.

"It all started during the eclipse. I worked as a nurse to my sort-of-girlfriend's father. He was a great man, but sadly he passed away. My brother, Nathan, was running for senator at the time. At first, I thought I could fly. I told Nathan, but he was skeptical. I threw myself off a building just to prove to him I wasn't crazy. But, as it turns out, he was the one who could fly. He saved me from a perilous fall. I thought he was a hero, but when the press found out I jumped off a building, he told them I tried to commit suicide. I was a little mad. Not just because the entire state of New York thought I was crazy, but because all my life I've dreamed of something like that; being able to fly. But Nathan could and he wanted to deny it. To me, to him, to the whole world. He just wasn't ready to believe things like that were possible. Well, lo and behold we were back on that same building arguing. He told me that on that fateful day, we both flew. I yelled at him, telling him he was only saying the words I wanted to hear. But he pointed to the ground and during our argument, in the midst of it all, I was hovering, floating in mid-air!

"I was surprised. Completely and utterly surprised, but at the same time, overjoyed. But I wasn't a flier, I was an absorber. I merely absorbed his power. I also found out there were more of us. Thousands. On a subway, Hiro Nakamura, a time traveler, told me, "Save the cheerleader, save the world." Apparently, there was a man named Sylar who was going around, murdering people with abilities and taking their powers. He was going after a cheerleader who could regenerate, like you. If he took her power, he wouldn't be able to die. No one could let that happen, especially not me.

"But I also got some distressing news. My friend, Isaac Mendez, who could paint the future painted two pictures of me. One where I died at a homecoming game in Texas and another one where I exploded, which I really didn't understand. But my brother had splattered blue paint on one. It wasn't after my sort-of-girlfriend Simone showed me the one of me dead on her camera that I got it. I had to save the cheerleader. I got to Texas and ironically I ran into the cheerleader, Claire Benett, but I thought it was her cheerleading captain that was the one Hiro was talking about. Luckily, so did Sylar and that slowed him down. I pushed him off the building and we both fell over. I thought I was going to fly, but instead I died. Not for long, though. I had absorbed her power, but when I got up, Sylar was gone. I blacked out from the surprise and woke up with Matt Parkman trying to pick at my head. He was a mind-reader. And I had absorbed his power as well, so when he tried to read my mind, there was a weird frequency between the two of us. The next thing I know, Claire is in the room there holding me in and thanking me. She asks me if I knew I was going to heal when I jumped off the building. I told her no.

"Once I got back to New York City I realized my brother, my mom, and Mr. Benett were all chasing me and that I was the blood-uncle to the cheerleader, because she was Nathan's blood-child. I had no idea why they were chasing me. Until I saw the picture of me exploding. Was it really going to happen? Was I going to kill all of New York City? I had to be stopped. Little did I know, my mom had a power I had absorbed. Dreaming the future. I had a dream all of the specials I had met and Simone were all running away from me while some British creep laughed. A day later, I saw him in the street pick-pocketing people. I ran after him and he got emotional because I could see him. Once I told him "I can do what you can do." He nonchalantly sighed, "Oh one of those…" I knew then and there that he could be the one that helped me. After much skeptical discussion he agreed as well. He explained that it could be me absorbing a non-stable ability or having to many that "built up like playing cards" and I had to "slip them out, one at a time, to keep the deck from falling." One by one, he helped me excrete each one and I learned I could use them whenever I wanted. Like with Namine, I met a boy who could bring things back to life and, well, there she is, all of the demons out of her head." They both turned to see Namine peacefully sleeping in the back.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I accidentally absorbed a man named Ted's power– radiation– and it got out of hand. I ended up exploding, but Nathan flew me into the air so I couldn't blow anything up. However, he blew up as well, but he didn't die."

"How did he survive?"

"That's for next time, Kairi. Right now it's your turn to drive." She faked a snore, but after a playful shove, they pulled over and Kairi continued to drive.

_AR_

_Haha, who knew from the beginning this was going to be complete filler? Show of hands? Sorry, b-ball practice again tonight. Have to do an oral report on Joseph Lister. And still editing and finalizing Tangle Marionette. And homework. Oh and (cutesy of Seventeen Magazine) Hayden P. and Milo Ventimiglia are dating. Dang, Hayden not only stole my job (voice acting Kairi and playing Claire) but now she stole my first celebrity crush ever. I mean I never obsess over celebrities, but I can't help it. I have no idea why. Stupid hormones! I was reading a Heroes graphic novel while my brother was doing something next to me and I'm just like "I love Sylar." And he goes (because he knows me so well) "No. You love Peter, you're _interested _in Sylar."_

_That is a cute couple though. Claire and Peter. Though, that is strange for niece and uncle, but, hey, I don't judge. :D The good thing about mood swings is after the sad and mad parts are over, you're extremely happy! :D They're GREEEEEEEEAT! _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Heroes

Question: Wouldn't it be a claimer if you were _claiming _you didn't own KH or Heroes

Quote of the chapter: "Tyger, tyger burning brightly in the forest of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?" – William Blake, Songs of Experience.

_Ienzo/ Zexion_

_54__th__ Street_

As Ienzo ran the wind tumbled through Zexion's hair. This was all a little confusing. For everyone involved. But as he was running something ran into him.

"You!" whoever he ran into called. Go figure, it was Zexion.

"Great," he sighed un-sarcastically, "I found you. Now, come on!" he grabbed him by the wrist and started running.

"What's going on?" he asked, full of surprise.

"We have to go!"

"Go where?" he yelled, but the wind didn't thrust his voice back the way it did Ienzo. Must have been one of those benefits of not existing. Well, not existing physically- er, I don't know. They both don't exist.

"To the train station, it will take us to Twilight Town."

"Why are we going there?"

"To stop Cloud!"

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but this black-haired girl told me I had to."

"And you listened?"

"She's very persuasive."

_Aqua Terra Ventus & Molly_

_Train 205 to Twilight Town_

"What is that guy doing?" Molly whispered to Terra as she pointed to a man with purple/silver hair talking to himself. He flailed his arms as if making a point to someone next to him,

"For the last time, I don't know! But afterward, sure, you can have your body back."

"I have no idea." he whispered back.

"Depart: Twilight Town. Depart: Twilight Town." rang in a metallic voice over the intercom of the train and was illuminated by the electronic banner that swiveled around the doors that began to slide open.

"This is our stop, guys." Aqua called, standing up.

After an hour of reading road maps and street signs, Molly laughed,

"He's in that building."

"Are you kidding me?" Terra sounded exasperated, "Why couldn't you have done that an hour ago!"  
"I wanted to see how long you would go until you asked. But you never did." She stepped over his feet and walked toward the side door of the train station.

"Wait- this is the train station."

"Maybe, but he's…inside somehow. I can show you where."

"Why do you sound so eager?" Terra whispered to Molly after Ven and Aqua were already heading down the halls of the side door she had opened.

"Because I want to give him a piece of my mind and I know you want to beat the crap out of him and Ven wants some answers."

"You know how this is going to play out."

"Maybe." She shrugged cheerfully, then began to walk down the staircase on the other side of the door. Terra rolled his eyes, then followed.

_Sora & Peter, now the only ones still awake on the second night_

_The Rogue XD_

"Three o'clock in the fricking morning!" moaned Sora, who was now driving. He turned to Peter, who was now in shot-gun, "I don't even know why you're still awake; you don't have to drive."

"It's a trick Kairi showed me." he laughed.

"Then why isn't she awake?"

"I guess," he said, looking over his shoulder to check on her, "because I finished telling her my story, now she's satisfied…so what's yours?" he asked casually as if he knew Sora since birth and was asking him about the weather.

"What do you mean, what's yours?"

"You know, what's your story, your background? Stuff like that."

"Well… I'm sixteen. I live at home with my mom. I have a keyblade. I'm friends with Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, and sort of Ventus, though I haven't seen him since third grade. My dad walked out on me before I was born and I make a mean calzone…I guess that's it."

"Hmm…Sorry about your dad. My dad tried to inject me with a weird serum after he took all my powers [and if this wasn't a fanfic I would only be able to harness one power at a time] and faked his own suicide, but at least I knew him. It would probably eat me alive if I had to spend my life wondering."

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really have to wonder, he phoned me a week ago."

"Really?"

"Said he wanted to meet me. But I didn't go."

"Good for you, man. That's better than what I did to mine."

"What?"

"Yeah…well, me and Sylar killed him."

"Sylar?"

"He's another person with abilities. He can absorb them like me, but he chose to kill instead. He saved my life when he threw me out a window and killed my brother. I hated him for that, but in the end, I forgave him. He turned to the good side, after all."

"Hmm…"

Suddenly, Peter's head was shot forward and his back flinched outward.

"Are you okay?"

"It's an ability I absorbed a few weeks ago." he cringed, rubbing his forehead, "It's kind of like my friend Molly's, except I can see a picture of them, where they are if I think about them. It takes a lot out of me."

"Well, who were you thinking of?"

"Your dad, he's the man from the pictures Namine drew." He picked one up from Namine's tote bag. It was the one of Roxas's dad.

_AR_

_You know on chapter eight, when I said the next one would be confusing? I meant this one. Or- at least it was confusing for me since my dog, Sunshine, was messing around with me. She belongs outside, but somehow she made it to my room and licked my foot while I was typing. I freaked out big time and accidentally hit her with my clay Cheshire Cat figurine that just happened to be on my desk. _

_Not sending a review would be unsavory :P_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No owners of KH or Heroes here.

Quote of the chapter, "It's just a flesh wound!" – The Black Knight.

_Xion, Axel, & Riku_

It was sunset when they arrived, but that didn't exactly tell them much; it was always sunset in Twilight Town. They had stripped of all watches, jewelry or anything else that may have been able to flash on the security cameras. They all had ditched their regular clothes for the black and familiar cloaks. Hoods drawn, the eased across the back way and found their way to the door.

"Alright," Xion whispered, "Riku, you get Vanitas, Sylar, and Larxene out of there. Axel, you take down security and feel free to burn everything in your way. I'll find illusion-boy and see what other contained specials I can round up. I'm sure they'll listen to me." she winked.

"Aye, aye cap'n." Riku called as he sped off down the left-sided hallway.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Axel laughed, heading for the right-sided hallway. Xion took the middle, a confident smile plastered to her face.

_Aqua, Molly, Terra, & Ventus_

The rustling paper in Aqua's pocket grew more apparent to her with every step they took. She reached for it to soothe it and maybe get it to stop screaming at her. Oh, why did she bring it along? She should've burned it the minute Xion gave it to her. If Ventus found it then…if he were to learn the truth…

She shook her head. Never mind the truth, right now they were going to see if his dad is all he's cracked up to be.

And sure enough, right as she shook her head, the paper fell out of her pocket and drifted to ground delicately, just waiting for someone to pick it up.

_Peter, Sora, Roxas, Namine, & Kairi_

_The Rogue, XD…again_

Okay, it was official, longest road trip ever. The Nissan Rogue was terrible when it came to speed, mileage, luxury, or even staying together in one piece. Getting to Kalamoku studios would take a few more hours and they had been on the road for days. On top of it all, Sora had just found out his dad had chosen another family over his and that the family he chose was Roxas's, one of his best friends. Peter had done his best to comfort him, and it did work a lot, but it still sucked. A lot. During the hours of the night, Sora had blabbered on about how much he did in fact want to know his dad and why he left, but he didn't want it to be because there was a family out there he wanted to be with more. And like a real father, Peter listened intently, only adding occasionally things about his own dad, not trying to upstage Sora with having a worse dad, but how he felt and how he got over it. Some of the tips and advice worked. But somehow, after it all, he still couldn't look at Roxas the same knowing he was the reason his own father left him. And then, yet another bomb was dropped on the poor sixteen-year-old. Roxas and Sora were the same age. Cloud had cheated. And he still had to look the son of a bitch's son of a bitch in the eye.

It was 4:00 a.m. when Kairi woke up and took the wheel so Peter could sleep. After awhile he couldn't take the small talk and just blurt out what he had discovered.

"Oh my gosh…that's terrible." oddly enough she smiled, "But guess what? We're going to Kalamoku to kill him and stop him from releasing another Sylar on the world."

"Good." he smiled, sinking further into his seat, "That sounds good."

_West & Claire_

As the lights of the city whisked by and they were both launched into space, her breathing became un-regulated. It didn't matter though; she couldn't die. But he could.

"West!" she screamed as they enter the troposphere, "You're lungs won't be able to handle the pressure!"

"Not if we slip through the Lanes Between." he smiled. It was official. He was insane. She closed her eyes for a mere second and when she opened them, she was surprised to see she was safely on the ground of a town with a sunset looming in the background. There was a door right in front of them that they opened without questioning their motives. Inside it was dark and ominous and everything was covered with shadow…Well, almost everything. There was a white paper, almost fluorescent in contrast to the shaded hallway, littered on the floor. Again, not questioning motives, where they were, how this was possible, and why they were there, Claire picked up the paper as if there was giant neon arrow pointing to it. Her eyes moved back and forth as she skimmed across the paper.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

_AR_

_I'm horrible, aren't I? Haha, but you know you love me. This chapter was extremely short, mostly because I had spring fever today and ran 5 times around my neighborhood just for kicks. My refrigerator broke down and I am now living out of a cooler. Yipee. Don't you love my Sorangst? (That's what I call Sora-angst, I call Roxas-angst Rangst, I even have a playlist on my iPod labeled that.) Winter break = updates! :P The voices are telling you to review. Oh, and since Heroes does subliminal advertising for Nissan, I thought I'd do some de-advertising, I think I'll make fun of Sprint and Dell next. I said bitch today, sorry. I love how my sentences have nothing to with each other. Final word: Go Relient K! Oh, yeah, and stay in school and stuff. Don't ditch just because you have spring fever because then you will have detention and detention is not fun especially if you have Mrs. Barnes. Until next time, I'm Axel, and I'm Roxas, and this iCarly. (Btw, that's my ringtone, except it really says "My name's Axel, *in Roxas's voice* I am ME, nobody else! And this is iCarly! Thanks to my by brother's awesome editing skills) Okay, that was long, now I'm done. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm not T.K. or T.N. so I don't own KH or Heroes.

Quote of the chapter, "To kill a mockingbird! What's going on?" – Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom, you know, the one who curses with books that the viewing demographic probably have never read? Yeah, I love him, especially when he said this quote Sam and Tucker were being blamed for starting a food fight and in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ the black man was being blamed for raping and abusing a white girl. I'm such a nerd XD Anyway, onward with the chapter!

_Claire & West_

_Kalamoku Studios, Entrance Floor_

"Claire, what is it?" West inquired, trying to read over her shoulder.

"Nothing." she claimed with an icy undertone as she crumpled the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Okay…" he scratched the back of his neck. He knew for sure it was not "nothing" but he trusted Claire and if there was something she didn't want him to know, it was probably in his favor as well.

"So how do you know Peter's here?" she asked brusquely, turning to face him instead of the unlit hallway.

"Well, I happened to be flying around the area when I saw this man, dressed in bronze armor on what seemed to be an air-motorcycle with a girl in his side-car. Okay, I was confused. I followed him and he took this weird sort of lane out of the Earth's atmospheres. And ended up here, but as soon as I landed, he took off again. That's when I saw Peter flying over head. Except, he wasn't flying, he was falling and I'm not really sure why. Honestly, I'm not even sure where he landed." Claire froze.

"Please, say something." Silence.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah- yeah, I believe you. It's just-" she turned around to face the dark hall again, but it wasn't completely dark anymore. A flickering light danced across the horizon of the corridor, its margarine-like quality thickening and moving closer to the pair.

"West, I think-" she turned around to look back at him, her eyes wide with fear, but someone was already there, holding him silent by his mouth and squeezing his arms back. The man had brown hair, unusually spiked up like a miniscule Mohawk with hair scattered on the sides. His broad shoulders supported a very masculine frame and arms laced with muscles. His legs were sheltered by a sort of kilt looking thing. But the most intimidating feature of the strange, lofty man was his golden eyes. Claire could feel her eyes boil- literally- when he stared at her, but then again, she could also feel them regenerate back into their sockets. She screamed and lunged at him, trying to loosen the grip he had on West. He merely smiled and whistled as another him came out of nowhere and grabbed her as well. As they both struggled against the atypical man, another man stepped forward, holding the candle that Claire had seen earlier.

He was a man with blonde, spiky hair.

"Well, well, I guess Angela wasn't completely useless." he laughed, circling the two like a vulture, "Or a liar."

"You think Billy Numerous over here can take us?" Claire yelled.

"Yes," he smiled maliciously, "Yes, I think he can." He turned to the man- well, men, technically,

"Take them to a holding cell. Maybe one on level 5…?" The man nodded and Cloud stalked off, still carrying the eerie, symbolic candle, still sputtering, still threatening to go out.

_Sora, Namine, Peter, Kairi, & Roxas_

_Twilight Town Hub __**finally**_

"Just a few more blocks to go." Sora smiled with jubilant glee as Kairi squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

After a three-day-road-trip of talking about strategies, worrying about the sketching Namine drew that showed Peter dead, and basically spilling out life stories, they were finally going to get to the climax of their journey, the real reason they spent a few days packed in a car with each other. Though, the trip was fruitful in other ways, most of the participants didn't realize this until later. Peter had a lot of wisdom and experience, Kairi had a lot of optimism, Roxas had a lot of strategy, Namine had a lot of hope, and Sora had a lot of visionary perspective. Eventually, after the 72 hours they spent together, all of their good talents had rubbed off on one another. Now, it was time to put all of that to use.

They easily found the back door and began to walk down the hall, checking for cameras shrouded in the darkness, hiding in wait. Roxas knew the place better, so he took the lead.

"So where exactly are we going?" Namine whispered in his ear.

"Down to the north wing, that's where he keeps his weaponry. If we steal that, then the blanks* can't fight us and I doubt there are more than maybe three specials that want to attack us; we're they're only way out."

"So this is another company, right? Like Primatech or Pinehurst?" Peter, the only one who knew about other events that threatened the specials besides Roxas, inquired.

"Not like those at all. This type of company manipulates people with special abilities to do whatever the owners want. Sort of like master-servant deal, the living conditions are terrible, they don't get paid, and they're not allowed to leave. And trust me, if he catches you trying- which he will- what he does to you will make you wish he'd chosen the death penalty."

"Some family." Sora snorted, still hating Roxas a bit because of his dad.

"Better than not having one." Namine added softly, clinging to Peter like a young child. He didn't mind it, of course, he knew what it felt like to be scared and he couldn't fathom roughing it without his family- minus his dad- like Namine did. She was brave in his eyes. But she was a little stupid in her own. A non-combatant running head-first into a dangerous battle such as this one? But, then again, she wasn't exactly _running_ head-first; she was shuffling behind Peter, one step at a time.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered, his voice losing all the aloofness in his previous tone and contorting to a small, mouse-like one. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Namine…or have an earful of Kairi yelling at him for being insensitive.

"It's okay." She smiled, still holding onto the man in front of her. Peter smiled and replaced the bunched up fabric of his shirt she clamped onto with his warm, reassuring hand. He was good with children because, unlike most adults, he remembered what it was like to be one, scared and alone. He squeezed her hand tighter, symbolizing he wouldn't let her get hurt. He glanced at the others and knew for them, the deal was the same. With Nathan dead, he felt the urge to keep the protective legacy live in him. He once thought he had to hold onto the anger he felt towards Sylar to keep his legacy alive, but once he forgave he knew there was something better there, something better than that hatred he could hold onto. Hope for the future, hope that he could redeem the generation before him, hope that maybe he could be the Nathan in someone else's life.

_Vanitas, Sylar, Larxene, & Cloud_

"Hey, _Daddy_." he let the word "Daddy" roll of his tongue and stain the floor underneath him with the dripping sarcasm.

"Vanitas, I'm sorry- I- that's not me anymore." he came closer to the boy, knowing the metallic restraints were strong enough to keep an elephant barricaded to the wall. Hopefully, he wouldn't be another Nikki Sanders and be able to get out. A shrink before him had made that mistake.

His wild shock of black hair that washed up across his forehead and stuck in the air at a spiky point and his golden, blazing eyes were visible without the mask on. Quite frankly, Sylar like the mask better. It made him feel less guilty.

"I'm not like most Nobodies, _Dad_," the clear, staccato syllable pronunciation made Sylar cringe, "I can feel emotions, but only dark ones. Rage, fury, blood-lust, hunger for power, and greed are the only things that make up my very being, thanks to you…and Cloud, over here." he gestured unsuccessfully to the man sitting on the bench just barely out of his reach, "If he hadn't given some of his own son's blood to put in me, I wouldn't be alive. Apparently, I was an Empath, just like you, very special- very…" he twisted a smile out of his lips that curled maliciously, "…useful." Suddenly, the handcuffs came unhitched and Sylar swore he could hear that familiar ticking noise that used to blare in his own mind, drowning out his clean conscious.

"I don't exactly know how empathy works." he laughed, brandishing his keyblade, "Didn't really go to school as a child. I hurt you, you hurt me- I'm not sure which one has to happen, but either way, your power is now mine. But I don't have to kill you now." He ran toward him twisted his arm and bent his neck back to him so he could whisper a throaty whisper down his neck, "I just really, _really_ want to." Larxene gasped from the bench, and began to run.

_Xion_

_Kalamoku Studios_

It wasn't hard finding all the specials, and it wasn't too hard persuading them into helping, thought- for most of them- she didn't need her gift; they _wanted_ to bring Cloud down. The hard part was the security, the part that was supposedly assigned to Axel. He always was a slacker. She would've laughed, but this time it mattered- it was _imperative_ that he got the job done. Thankfully, Xion only had to take down three security guards; the rest were burned to the bone.

"That's my Pyro." she laughed to herself, picking up a key from one of the broiled security guards. After the words left her mouth, the cameras all flickered to a halt. Maybe, after all, he wasn't such a slacker. She took the keycard and slid it through the scanner. With a satisfying _click_, all of the cells were opened as she called out,

"Come on, we're going to take down Cloud!" They all roared in concurrence as they ran out of their holding cells. Xion roared with them in enthusiast, feeling like the leader of _300_. She knew of another man that was with Cloud. A man who forced her into pretence that he was her father and that the love of her life was off-limits brother. She was going after Xemnas, not for the greater good, but for even greater revenge.

_AR_

_I think, personally, this is one of my best chapters, even if it was only a filler. You'll find there are going to be many other fillers before the very end. And Brandon, if you're reading this far- which I'm proud if you have considering your probable confusion- REVIEW! Or else… :P So, as I was writing this chapter, my friend saw the disclaimer, which was all I had left when I went to go get a sandmich (yes, that's how I like to say sandwich) they put Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Heroes because if I did you _know_ Roxas would be my bi- never mind. That's not something I would put- considering what happens in does NOT stay in - but I felt the urge to put it in somewhere. And I'm not going to write his/her name. He/she yelled at me not to. Anyways, keep up the good work and review or I'll kill Sora. _

_Don't try me- I'll do it! _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own KH or Heroes

Quote of the chapter, "The big yellow one is the sun!" – Brain Regan, a comedian who is my Grandpa Jim's nephew, so I am somewhat related to him. Oh and about the last chapter, I forgot to put it in, but did anybody get the Billy Numerous reference?

_Xion, Riku, Axel, Zexion/Ienzo, Angela, & Hiro _

_Kalamoku Studios_

"Xion!" Angela ran to hug her, "It's been so long!"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes bitterly, "no thanks to you."

"I told you, I didn't want to cooperate." she sighed to herself, "I've always been the one outside the glass looking in. Now this? This is terrible."

"Yeah," it was Riku's turn to make the snide comment, "Like you did to Axel and others who showed signs of manifesting."

"That was for your own safety. I didn't keep you there if you weren't dangerous. We just bag and tag, not bag and force to do jobs. Unless you become and agent but that is always your choice. This system is completely disorientated."

"Who is the man who imprisoned us?" the Japanese-accented Hiro came from behind.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife, he's gone too far and has to be stopped. That's why we rounded everyone up." Axel supplied.

"It was very clever, that plan of yours. I guess you get some of that from me, Xion."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, that's hard to explain. Your existence is a tricky one, but through a lot of technicalities, you are related to me. Well, not to me directly, but from my son, Peter. Sometimes when your eyes reflect green, you remind me of him."

"Okay– confusing." Riku shook his head.

"Oh, well. No matter what's in our past," Angela stated, matter-of-factly, then frowned, "but I may have messed up the future a bit. I dreamed that Sylar was killed by Vanitas for not leveling with him or acknowledging he was even under Cloud's control at all. So I told him to talk to his son- you know to avoid a cell, he cooperated and was given the job of feeding us like he was feeding a guinea pig in a cage. That's how I got to talk to him. So he talked to his son, but accidently told him how empathize. In my last dream something completely different happens. Because Cloud is busy with Vanitas he doesn't have enough time to pretend to be a cop and arrest Peter and evidently kill him. Something different, meaning we have to get everyone out of here now– this whole place is going to blow."

_Aqua, Molly, Terra & Ventus_

Ventus still had a hard time gripping the idea Terra wasn't the person he had grown to hate, even after he knew he was innocent; there was just something there that wouldn't let Ventus trust him. That's why he gravitated towards Molly and Aqua instead of Terra, who would be walking by himself if Molly hadn't filled the gap. After 30 minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence, there was a blood-curdling scream that cut through and penetrated all of their ear drums. It was Molly, she had a rough arm around her, pulling her into the darkness of the other side of the hallway.

"I wonder how good clairvoyance is going to be." the man laughed.

"Mmmm!" she squirmed and released a muffled cry. Another glance verified it wasn't exactly a man, but a boy, raven-haired and golden-eyed.

"Put her down!" Terra shouted, summoning his keyblade.

"Ohh…" the boy sighed, "tsk, tsk, this is going to be ironic." Just then, another one of Terra's willful clones came behind him and man-handled him to the ground.

"Stop!" yelled Aqua, water coming from her hands and splashing in all of their faces.

"I'm sorry," Terra II whispered throatily, "Water doesn't necessarily kill people unless they're drowning in it. You've been watching too much Avatar." Another clone seized Aqua and a third enclosed Ventus in his grasp.

"Put her down, Sylar!" Terra shouted.

"Sylar?" the boy asked, putting down Molly so that her feet could touch the floor, but holding onto her collar still so she couldn't run even though she did squirm, "I'm not Sylar."

"But you're from the day I met Molly, you tried to split her head open."

"Haha," he had a syrupy laugh that was soaked in sarcasm and malevolence, "true but I'm not Sylar. I'm his son, here to follow in the path he never finished walking down." Without touching a hand on any of them, he lifted them all up and plastered them to the ceiling as all the Terras dematerialized. They all tried to break free, but it was no use. He was a very emotional and an empath. That was not a good combo.

"You," he pointed to Ventus, pushing him closer to the corner where the ceiling met the wall and continued to slide him down it, "Precious, little Ventus. Your power is probably the most useful. But you don't have the type of will power to control something like that. You don't have the strength. You're still weak, just the way your father left you."

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh, choosing now to speak up? Pitiful, just pitiful." he shook his head, "unlike me. That's why you're stuck to the wall and I'm still standing." He inched closer to him and his grip on the boy seemed to decrease a bit, for now he was able to struggle at least a little more.

"You know, Ventus, we're not all that different. You want some answers from Cloud, I want some answers from Cloud. Cloud contributed to your existence, Cloud contributed to mine. That's why some of Sora's, Roxas's, and your DNA is in me. Because I'm the only son he didn't regret having."

"Don't listen to him, Ventus, he's a liar!" just as the words floated out of her mouth, Vanitas turned to her with a wicked smile greased on his face as je pointed a finger at her skull. Blood poured from it like a waterfall spewing over a rocky ledge. He let her fall from the ceiling, cold and lifeless.

"As I was saying–"

"You…"

"It's rude to interrupt, Ventus, I–"

"You– you killed her." his voiced itched with curiosity as if not being able to grasp Molly was dead.

"Yeah, I did and I'll kill you if you don't–"

"You killed her!" his voice was much more certain this time, registering that it was Molly's dead body, void of life, crouched on the floor in a heap of blood.

"Did you not hear me, I–"

"**You **_**killed **_**her!**" he whipped his head down and the blonde spikes covered his eyes for a second, but then his head thrust back up again and they bounced out of his eyes which were now an eerie whitish-blue color, as if his cerulean eyes mixed with the white outside of them and his pupils just vanished. A gust of wind blasted from the floor and sent Vanitas to the ceiling. He kept him there as Aqua and Terra dropped to the floor safely. The air tore through Ventus and emitted from him at a dangerous velocity, aimed at Vanitas who stuck to the roof so frailly and as useless and petty as he had described Ventus. He spread out his hands, palm side-up, and two tornadoes formed underneath them and sprouted out to where Vanitas was. The two began to merge and sucked Vanitas in.

_Peter, Kairi, Sora, Namine, & Roxas_

_Kalamoku Studios_

Kairi, Namine, and Peter were walking through the halls of the dark labyrinth in silence as Roxas walked ahead of them– to lead the way– and Sora walked behind, so no one could see the angry glare that bore into Roxas's neck. Suddenly, the wind of the hallway was flushed out, but flushed back in, in an instant. Peter stood in front of Namine protectively as she shuddered,

"What was that?"

"Ugh…" grunted Roxas and Sora as they both went down. The two half-brothers began to emanate a blue glow at their chests from the floor as the duo both struggled against an apparent inward pain.

"What's going on?" Kairi called as she ran to Sora. Namine was about to run to Roxas, but Peter held her back. He knew full and well that each of them had a way of defense, Roxas could run away from danger, Peter and Sora didn't have to thanks to Kairi and Claire, but Namine? He wasn't going to let her get hurt. None of them were.

"Ugh…" they both moaned as they rived in pain on the floor. Images began to flood through each of their heads. Their syncopated voices coming together in unison,

"Ventus…"

As Namine stared down at the two, three pair of shoes stepped next to them and her eyes trailed up to their faces.

"Elle!" …as did Peter's.

"Peter? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were dead!" he ran up and embraced her. In his arms, she couldn't help but stand on her toes– to get even with his face– and kiss her long-lost crush. Telling by his facial expression, he enjoyed it. But Namine only had a second to register that thought as she saw the second face.

"Sylar?"

"I go by Gabriel nowadays. But that's not the point; you guys have to get out of here."

"Why?" That question was answered by the third face,

"This whole place is going to blow. You guys have to come with us."

"Riku, we have to help–" she turned to gesture at Roxas and Sora, but they were gone.

_Claire & West_

_Level 5 holding cell_

"Grandma?" she sounded exasperated as Angela Petrelli gave her a "Shh!" and unlocked the cell door. Hiro Nakamura was with her, along with a couple other strangers she didn't recognize.

"This is Xion, Axel, and Zexion. We're here for you and West, you guys have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Something far worse than an atomic bomb is about to go off in this building." She ushered them out of the cell and they began to run.

_Roxas, Sora, & Ventus_

_Kalamoku Studios Warehouse_

"Where is he?" the three asked in unison, not bothering to ask any questions besides where their father was. A shift of paper that hung on the shelf alerted the three boys that they were not alone.

"Show yourself!" they all yelled, the wind in Ventus and Sora's voice tipped over the shelf of paper Cloud was hiding under. This gave satisfaction to the trio; the brave, ruthless father was actually hiding from his own sons instead of ordering his staff to take them out or even use his own ability. Roxas knew his dad had one, even if he never knew what it was. But, no, instead of the many options he had that he could use, he was hiding like a coward.

Working together, Ventus and Sora both fired a sideways tornado at the man that ripped his shirt clean off. Roxas summoned his blade and swung from the side, but, despite the message hiding gave them, Cloud was not going down without a fight. He brandished his bandaged sword and blocked his attack.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"What's right."

"But, Roxas, you were the only son I kept. Why would you turn against the one who sheltered you and built you into what you are now?" he sliced at him, making sure not to actually hurt him, showing that his words were true. Roxas was the only son he cared about.

"Because, dad or not, you need to go down." He swung feverishly at the man who had taught him everything he knew, "This whole organization needs to go down."

"Roxas, watch out!" Sora called, as he shot lightning at Cloud. Thanks to Peter, he had a whole buffet of abilities he obtained that could easily lead to Cloud's downfall. Roxas dodged out of the way and Ventus's wind tossed him carelessly to the side as he fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Go ahead, _Dad_." Ven mocked the very definition of the word as it spewed out, "Show me your power. It must pretty great if it was considered so much better than mine and Sora's that you had to toss us out to the side like nothing!"

"You have no idea what you're asking for." He smiled, picking himself up off the ground. But not before Sora sent him crashing down to the cement floor once again.

"I'm staring to think you're a Blank." Roxas laughed.

"If I was a Blank, I couldn't have three children, all with abilities. One of you would have to be a dud."

"That would be me." Roxas claimed, stepping forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom never told you?"

"Tifa…" he grunted as he tried to get back up and Sora pushed him down again with Sylar's telekinesis.

"I was a dud. The same formula Mr. Zimmerman made for Mr. Petrelli to use on his own son, Nathan, and Tracy Strauss flows through my very being, in my genetic code and my veins. But because Mom is related to the catalyst, Mrs. Nakamura, it didn't turn me into a monster like Dr. Suresh once was."

"Dr. Suresh?" Sora asked, remembering the Coyote Sands files.

"Enough of this talking!" Ventus cried as he beckoned a wind-based-blade. He came at Cloud, but was stuck down with his sword, head-first. Blood flowed endlessly out of the wound and Sora had to run to his aide– what with Peter's ability– and Roxas tried once again to take him mano a mano. Cloud crashed him into the wall, smiling to himself at how his son was going to be easy killing, not knowing that that's what Roxas wanted all along. He let him have him pinned there, pretended to struggle with a pain-stricken face.

"I don't need an ability to kill a fake like you." he whispered down his neck. A sudden smile crept up Roxas's lips as he sped behind his father and struck him down with one blow to the head.

Too bad that wasn't going to be enough for him to go down. Luckily, Xion was waiting.

"Roxas!" she called.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, trust me." Cloud rose up from the floor yet again and this time stuck Sora while whispering,

"I told you if you didn't cooperate it wasn't going to be pleasant the next time we meet."

"Idiot." he spat after he was done healing Ventus, "I can heal."

"Not for long. Rene, come in here!" The Haitian came from behind one of the warehouse shelves. Sora tried to heal himself, but nothing would work, so he just laid there helplessly next to Ventus.

"Rene!" Xion cried, "What are you doing? Don't you remember all the countess companies that kidnapped you and tried to use you like a weapon? If you help Cloud that's exactly what's going to happen, over and over again. Don't you just want it to be over all of it?" He turned to Cloud,

"Dz`e girl has a point." He released the nullification grip off of Sora. He healed, but Xion knew there was an easier way to do this. And since Rene couldn't counteract her power…

"Roxas! Take Ventus, Rene, and anybody else you can find still in this building and get them a safe distance away from here." Without questioning the somewhat stranger, he sped off to do just that.

"Sora, you took Ventus's power, I need you to use a tornado, the biggest one you can manage and kill Cloud like that. It's the easiest way."

"What about you, Xion?"

"I might not make it out, but I'll try." With that, she ran off down a hallway. The wind began to pick up, softly at first, like a wave cradling a small infant, but what was seemingly protected in a clean wave turned to a frenzy of clawing wind that suffocated Cloud completely. It also did that to Sora, but it didn't matter; after all of this was over he would be okay. But Xion, who didn't manage to completely evacuate the premises, would not.

**You give me too many things lately, you're all I need **_Angela, Peter, Hiro, Claire, West, Ienzo/Zexion, Namine, Kairi, Axel, and Riku all cover their ears as the air-bomb goes off inside the building_

**That's when you came to me, and said **_Sora's eyes turn the same off bluish-white color as Ventus as the wind tumbles around him and his smile fills in_

**Wish I could prove I love you **_Finally the wind stops in one final gust_

**But does that mean I have to meet your father **_Kairi runs through the rubble, tears streaming, and hugs Sora, who is in the process of regenerating with blood and scars marring his face._

**When we're older you'll understand **_Axel and Riku are running through hallways that have caved in looking for something_

**What I meant when I said no **_They both uncover Xion underneath debris of dry wall_

**I don't think life is quite that simple **_They check her heart-beat_

**When you walk away **_There is none_

**You don't hear me say **_There never was one to begin with_

**Oh, Oh Baby, don't go **_Axel tries CPR_

**Simple and clean **_It doesn't work_

**Is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_And it doesn't matter_

**It's hard to let it go **_Because her body is crystallizing and returning to the original catalyst _

**Hold me **_Peter feels a jolt of electricity run through him as a missing piece of him fills in_

**Whatever lies beyond this morning **_Ventus tugs on Peter's arm and urges him toward Molly_

**Is a little later on **_He places a hand on her_

**Regardless of warnings **_Her still figure begins to move and she coughs blood_

**The future doesn't scare me at all **_Smiling at both Peter and Ventus, she stands up, completely healed and ready to live to see another day_

**Nothing's like before **_Cloud is dead, lying mutilated on the floor._

_AR_

_Ding dong, Cloud is dead! I killed Xion…yeah, sorry about that. Why does she always have to be the puppet, even in my AU? Don't ask me, ask the people who didn't review, without them I probably would've kept her alive. Don't look at the computer screen like that; you know you deserve it and, hey, it could be a lot worse. I could've killed her _before _she saved everyone's ass. Also, found out The Haitian's name is spelled Rene, not Rena and Elle is E-l-l-e not E-l-l. Now, while I still have the Kingdom Hearts and Heroes demographics in one fic, I have some points that need to be made,_

_Nathan was going to die from the beginning, in every "Five Years Gone" episode, he was dead. And it's just a part of Peter's story; Nathan was like his training wheels he learned not to depend upon._

_When HRG and Claude (Inviso-Bill) first met the first words out of his mouth were, "It's a brave new world." And the last on out of Sylar's were, "It's a brave new world."_

_At the end of KH I the voice that said, "You will be the one to open the door." was Ventus in his heart and it was talking about the door to the Realm of Darkness, to set everyone free which means we might see some more Axel in our future. You should be very excited. I sure am, even if it is just a stab in that dark._

_I managed not to put Peter and Axel in the same room, thank God, or my guts would be all over my computer. Stupid Fangirlitis and its uncanny side effects._

_Four more fan-fics you should expect, 1 a KH, 1 a Heroes, 1 a Treasure Planet or Invader Zim, and 1 a KH/ Fairy Tail._

_Newkidaye has a KH abridged series that is fricking hilarious (on Youtube) you should check out_

_If you watch Code Geass there's actually another abridged series that is equally hilarious by purpleeyeswtf called Code MENT_

_Linux is communism. _

_I'm done ranting. For the last time, sad face. Well, hope you liked Simple and Clean from 1 over Sanctuary from 2. _


End file.
